


LIA DUNBAR ▹ teen wolf

by fandomlover727



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Liam Dunbar, Alpha Scott, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anger Management, BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills Deadpool, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Hospital (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Beta Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Books: Supernatural Series - Carver Edlund, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Caring Liam Dunbar, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, Cute Liam Dunbar, Deviates From Canon, Education, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, Female Liam Dunbar, Fluff and Angst, Full Moon, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hate to Love, Heartbroken Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), IED, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jealous Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, Love Triangles, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, McCall Family Feels, McCall Pack, Mental Health Issues, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oblivious Liam, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Past Child Abuse, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Past Relationship(s), Protective, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Scott, Puppy Love, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott Needs A Hug, Secret Crush, Supernatural Elements, Wolf Pack, fandomlover727
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: LIA DUNBAR| "you're not a monster. you're a werewolf, like me".in which lia dunbar gets the surprise of a lifetime when she is turned into a werewolf.[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf or anything from the tv show. I only own Lia Dunbar and the gender-bent part. All the other stuff is Jeff Davis's and not mine.]





	1. SUMMARY

Olivia Geyer regretted her marriage. She regretted getting married so young to someone with anger issues and had to constantly leave for work. But Olivia never regretted having her daughter, Lia, her little angel.

Lia couldn't think of any positive memories that had to do with her biological father. All she remembered was her parents constantly arguing and yelling at each other, one in awhile she could even hear glass shattering on the hardwood floor as she cowered in her closet, squeezing her stuffed dog tightly as she sobbed. Those were memories that would still haunt her as she got older, her first memories.

Olivia finally divorced Lia's biological father when the little girl was six years old. Instead of moving, Olivia kicked him out and the two stayed in their house. Lia never saw her father much afterwords, not that she really cared. She hated the man for always upsetting her mom.

When she was nine years old, Lia's mother married her step-father Dr. Samuel Geyer. He had known her mother for over a year before she got divorced, Olivia was a forensic scientist who worked with Samuel quite a few times on cases with the police.

The man quickly filled in the 'dad' role that had always been absent in her life. Samuel and Lia shared their love for lacrosse and superhero movies/comics.

During these times, Lia was always grateful for her best friend Mason Hewitt. The two grew up a block from each other; they knew each other since they were in diapers because Mason's parents were childhood friends of Olivia. He anchored her, kept her calm even when she was filled with so much anger.

It wasn't until the sixth grade when her parents and the school realized that her anger issues weren't normal. This was the year where she saw her biological father again for the first time since she was six, he was attempting to try and get into her life again. Lia was very upset, she already had a dad who did more for her in the few years she had him so far and a father compared to what he did for her in her entire life.

One day a group of eight graders were messing with Mason, making fun of him because of his sexuality. The kids at their the prep school weren't as accepting as other schools. Mason was used to it and told Lia to ignore them as they tried to go to their next class. It wasn't until they called him a homophobic slur that Lia didn't hesitate to defend her best friend and fight the older boys.

A student named Hayden Romero, another sixth grader, accidentally walked into the middle of it and got a punch that was made for the eight grader which resulted in him getting a broken nose. In return, he punched Lia in the face too, resulting in harsh bruising. That was the day that Hayden declared he hated Lia and did everything he could just to spite her.

Mason's parents had him transfer the next school year to Beacon Hills Middle School to get him away from the teasing. Their middle school and high school were extremely accepting of all different types of people. Kids in that school district, such as a well-known jock named Jackson Whittemore, were willing to fight anyone else if they tried to bully any kid for their sexuality. It was a great place for Mason to feel like he belonged.

Lia was happy for her best friend after hearing how amazing that school district was. Mason became the president of their GSA club. Lia was now lonely at school, the only friend she had was a girl named Savannah. Her former friend Brett turned on her out of nowhere in the middle of the seventh grade and started doing everything he could to upset her.

Lacrosse seemed to be the only time where the other kids didn't try and mess with her or seclude her. They respected her in that particular sport because of her amazing skills that won them many championships. But, of course, the coach who was also their teacher had some sort of vendetta against Lia.

He often picked on the girl for her difficulties in controlling her anger and not performing well in school. Lia was able to handle it because it wasn't hurting anyone else.

But then the coach made the mistake of picking on her only friend Savannah for her GAD and ADHD. This is when Lia's anger blew out of control. The now ninth grader destroyed her coaches car, getting her expelled immediately. She was then diagnosed officially with IED, Intermittent Explosive Disorder.

Lia felt like a failure, like a mistake to her family. Her parents were super smart and calm while she was just as angry as her biological father.

Her parents were grateful when Beacon Hills High School allowed her to transfer there without judging her for what she had done. Mason was overwhelmed with excitement that his best friend was joining his school. She was even able to make new friends like freshman couple Garrett and Violet.

Everything felt like it was going great until she got the attention of the two famous juniors Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. They thought she was inhuman due to her strength and amazing lacrosse-playing abilities, but found out that she was just a human teen girl.

But later on, Lia was turned into a werewolf by Scott McCall in order to save her life. And that's when everything changed when she became the first ever beta that he, the True Alpha, turned himself.

Her IED mixed with the anger issues that came with being a werewolf were going to be hard for her to cope with. But luckily for her, she had her new pack there to guide her along the way. 


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Lia Dunbar gets the attention of Stiles and Scott when Stiles believes she isn't human. She is until Scott turns her to save her life.

**LACROSSE PRACTICE:**

Stiles and Scott made their way to the lacrosse field for practice before tryouts, both too wrapped up in supernatural shit to notice the new players on the field.

"Now what the hell are we even doing here anyway? We got like 117 million problems, and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them!" While Stiles was ranting to Scott, the teen alpha had his eyes fell on a lacrosse player. They were perfect at the goalie position, something that made him realize that they were gonna have to step up their game.

"It is now" Scott gestured to the player, Stiles upset about this new player. "Who the hell is that?" And that's when they took off their helmet, showing that it just so happened to be a freshman girl who just kicked ass.

"Nice, Lia!" Garrett whistled. "You might just be our first ever freshman captain" Lia, as Garrett had called her, smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Okay, maybe we should just practice a little bit" Stiles admitted, still gawking at the blue eyes girl.

**GIRLS LOCKER ROOM:**

Lia had been extremely proud of herself after practice. She had not only kept her anger in check but managed to impress the team. After having to transfer after being kicked out of her old school, Lia was worried that she wouldn't be allowed on the team. Luckily, however, they seemed to not care.

She had a new start at a new school that her best friend Mason went to. She even had more friends like Garrett and Violet. In Lia's mind, things were starting to look up already.

As she put her shirt over her tank top, she heard two people enter the locker room, two boys she knew were juniors. Lia was slightly embarrassed when she realized she was in her spandex shorts, but shook it off and rose an eyebrow at the two. "Hey, Lia. You want to explain what that was out there?" Lia looked at Stiles with a clear look of confusion.

"What are you talking about? How did you even get in the girl's locker room? Can't you get into trouble with that" She questioned, taking her hair out of the ponytail it was previously in. "That little display. Your little circus act" Stiles snapped slightly, ignoring her questions.

"Circus act? Like the Britney Spears song?" Stiles scowled. "You listen to Britney Spea-I meant that you caught every shot!" Lia furrowed her eyebrows. "I was in goal" She recalled. "Yeah, but nothing, not a single shot got passed you!" Stiles wouldn't give up, no human could be that good, not a fifteen year old, anyway. Especially one who didn't look like she had much muscle.

"Yeah, I was the goalie. You guys played this game before?" Stiles grunted, gesturing his alpha-best friend to step in.

"You're a freshman, right?" Lia nodded in response, wishing she could be with Mason instead of with these two juniors. "But you weren't here last semester" Lia shook her head, still confused.

"I transferred from Devenford Prep" Scott heard the tiny skip in her heartbeat, frowning when he realized she lied. "No, you got kicked out, didn't you?" Lia tensed at Scott's words, squeezing her hand into a fist.

"Alright, look. Kicked out, transferred. What do you guys care? You aren't even supposed to be in here! I came here to play lacrosse" She snapped, slightly calming down before continuing. "This team could use a few good players, right?"

No, no. We don't need any more good players" Scott realized she wasn't a supernatural threat, smiling at the freshman. "Actually, we could sort of use a couple" Stiles glared at Scott before turning his attention back towards Lia.

"Okay, how'd you get this good? Have you always been this good? Or did it suddenly happen just once overnight? Have you ever been out in the middle of the woods during the night of a full-" Scott cut him off before he could continue. "Stiles" The two stared at each other before Lia answered.

"I learned from my stepdad, alright?" She looked over at Scott. "He made team captain when he was a sophomore. Like you" Then she turned towards Stiles with a smirk on her face. "And yeah, I guess I'm just that good" She grabbed her backpack and left. "She wasn't lying that time".

**LACROSSE TRYOUTS:**

It was now officially time for tryouts, and Lia was kicking ass. Coach timed all of them as they ran, Stiles being the last one done. Scott quickly grabbed Stiles before he fell over in exhaustion.

"She isn't human. What is she? Like a Were-Cheetah? Does it even exist, is that a thing?" Stiles panted, noticing that Lia was doing push-ups and wasn't even phased.

"I think she's just that good" Stiles and Scott weren't naturally strong just from sports. Scott has his werewolf strength and Stiles built a lot of strength as he battled monsters. But neither of them had been that strong before, not like the freshman. "I'm gonna puke, take me somewhere".

***

They were now in line to shoot balls at the goal, testing their strength. Stiles tried but missed miserably. "Maybe Britney Spears girl is only good in goal. You know, just totally useless on the rest of the field" Stiles commented to Scott once he saw it was Lia's turn.

But he was proven wrong, Lia got it into the net with ease, smirking when she did so. "Maybe she's perfect at everything. I hate this kid!" Stiles complained. "You don't have to hate her, the team needs new players" Scott defended the freshman. "What about a new team captain?"

***

It was two-on-one now, Coach was ready to get rid of the bad players, especially Greenburg who always seemed to get back on the team even when he tried to get rid of him.

"Hustle! McCall and Stilinski, grab the long sticks. You're covering goal for two-on-ones" Scott and Stiles went against every player, beating them. That is until it was Lia's turn. Their hype was killed when they saw how serious she looked.

As soon as Coach blew the whistle, Lia scooped up the ball. She easily dodged the boy's attempts at stopping her, getting the ball into the net. The team, mostly the younger ones, cheered for Lia.

"That was luck!" Everyone's eyes snapped over to the werecoyote in the bleachers. She stood up, clearly not understanding how it worked. "Oh no Malia, don't get involved" Stiles mumbled in embarrassment.

"Do-over!" Coach turned towards her. "Sweetheart, there are no do-overs. This is a practice" Coach was going to ignore her until she decided to gamble. "Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles" This made Coach interested. "I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there, Lia" Stiles eyes widened.

Lia did as she was told. As Coach blew the whistle, Lia started running but so did Scott and Stiles. She easily dodged Stiles, but was flipped and knocked over by Scott and everyone heard the crunch of the bone, everyone went silent. Coach, knowing of her disorder, ran over. "Don't move! Don't touch her!" Lia held back her anger and focused on the pain.

"I'm alright, Coach" Scott heard her heart skip a beat, feeling even worse for what he had done. The two boys helped her up, slinging their arms around her to help.

"We're gonna take her to the nurse" Coach hesitated, but allowed it.

**BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL:**

The nurse couldn't do anything about her injured leg, so they had to drive Lia to the hospital. The entire time Scott and Stiles tried to talk to her but she didn't respond.

The two boys helped Lia into the hospital, Stiles had the teen use him as a crutch when Scott went to check in.

Melissa McCall, Scott's mom and a nurse at the hospital, showed up to see Scott checking in. "Uh, hi mom?" Scott greeted, Stiles waved with his free hand.

Melissa got Lia a wheelchair so she didn't have to walk. "Don't worry, Lia. Your dads gonna be checking over you" Melissa wheeled her off, leaving the boys behind.

Stiles turned to face Scott, absentmindedly playing with his keys. "I got to get going, I promised Malia I'd help her study" Scott nodded, still feeling horribly guilty. "Sure. I want to check on her anyways" Stiles frowned as he sensed his friends' emotions.

"Hey, I don't need to say that wasn't your fault, right?" Scott replied with an, "I don't know" Stiles sighed at this.

"Scott, if you used any power, that kid wouldn't be limping, she'd be crawling back to the other half of her body" He knew this subconsciously but he couldn't stop thinking about how he got a freshman hurt because he was reckless.

"If I hadn't been so worried about being captain, she wouldn't be hurt either" Scott recalled how energetic and lively the girl had been until he got her hurt. "It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while. Team captain, alpha werewolf. You're still only human".

**LIA'S HOSPITAL ROOM:**

Lia's (step) father was extremely kind to her, something she was always grateful for considering her biological father wasn't in her life.

Her father checked over her leg, Lia whimpered slightly when she felt pain. "It's broken, isn't it" He sighed at Lia's automatic assumption. "It's definitely going to need an X-ray" Lia looked down sadly at her hands. "It's all my fault" Her dad looked at her sympathetically. "You want to tell me what happened?" Scott was outside the room because he was coming to apologize, now listening in with his werewolf hearing.

"I went up against two juniors, one was the team captain. I thought if I could just prove that I was just as good as them....that I might not feel like I don't belong" She admittedly. "Remember what we always say, play smart not hard" Tears brimmed the girl's blue eyes.

"Are you mad at me? Do you hate me?" The sadness and fear in the girl's voice made Scott feel even worse.

"No, of course not. I could never hate you. Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the X-Ray before we panic. And trust me, I have more reason to panic than you. Your moms gonna kill me, but we both know she won't be mad at you" He reassured his daughter before leaving the room.

***

Lia was now in her room alone when she heard some loud and scary noises. As she limped out of the room, she noticed the hallways were suspiciously empty. "Anyone hear that?" As she looked around, she saw a man covered in blood walking towards her maliciously.

**ROOFTOP:**

Scott heard screams and followed it up to the hospital's roof. "Get back!" The wendigo yelled at Scott, holding Lia hostage. "You don't need to do this. Whatever it is, whatever you are, we can help you" Scott tried reasoning, being the good guy that always wanted to help others.

"No, you can't" Scott's eyes stayed on Lia for a moment, beyond scared that Sean would end up killing her. "Let me help you" Scott phases into his werewolf face, glowing his red alpha eyes to let the teen know that he was just like him.

"Wendigos don't need help. We need food" And so the fight began and soon enough, Lia was dangling from the side of the building as she tried to hold on. The Wendigo held Scott arms back to stop him from trying to save her. "I can't hold on" Lia cried, realizing that she was going to die.

At that moment, it hit Scott why he was so eager to keep her safe even before this moment. Lia was pack, she was the one that would be his first beta. And so he did it, he sunk his teeth into her to make sure she wouldn't fall. And that's when Lia Dunbar officially became his beta.


	3. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia Dunbar is in denial of the things that Stiles and Scott are trying to tell her. That is until she finds out for herself that she isn't human anymore.

**MCCALL RESIDENCE:**

After everything that happened with Lia, Scott called Stiles over right away for help. "Like I said, I told my dad everything I could" Stiles repeated to his best friend. "But you didn't tell him anything about Lia?" Scott asked as they traveled through the home.

"You barely told me about Lia. What did you do with her anyway?" Scott hesitated. "She's upstairs" And sure enough, she was.

Scott and Stiles went to his bathroom and opened the shower curtain to see said teenage girl in a state of panic, covered in duct tape to keep her from getting away. Whatever she was trying to yell out at them was muffled through the duct tape.

Stiles sighed in disappointment, shutting the shower curtain. The two boys went and sat on Scott's bed.

"So, you bit her" Stiles stated. "Yes" Scott replied, the two not even looking at each other. "And you kidnapped her" Once again, Scott replied with a "Yes".

"And you brought her here" Stiles scolded. "I panicked" Stiles sighed. "This isn't going to end with is burying the pieces of her body our in the desert, is it?" After Stiles said this, the two both heard Lia's muffled cries at Stiles sarcastic comment.

"As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans, your plans suck" Stiles critiqued. "I know, which is why I called you. So, what do we do?" Stiles looked over at his clueless friend.

The two took out a chair and set Lia on it, the girl was still fully duct taped. "Lia, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it?" Lia nodded eagerly, scared out of her mind.

"Okay" Stiles gestured towards Scott to do it, but the boy was absolutely clueless. Stiles had to do it, making Lia groan out in pain. "Okay Lia, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?" Lia tilted her head to the side in confusion as she tried to process both the situation and what Stiles were saying.

"Not really" She murmured. "Good, that's good" Scott was giving his best friend a similar look of confusion. "I don't understand either" He added. "Maybe you should tell her..." Lia glared at the two. "Tell me what?" She hissed in pain, the duct tape was really hurting.

"Lia. What happened you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you" Scott was on a roll until Stiles decided to add his usual unneeded remark. "Unless it kills you" Scott's eyes widened. "Shouldn't have said that" Stiles realized, looking at the freaked out girl.

"What?" Lia let a few tears slip from her eyes, sniffling in hopes that her emotions would get their sympathy and let her find a moment to escape. "Uh-oh. Oh-oh. Is she, is she crying?" Stiles panicked.

Scott knelt down to her level. "Lia, it's okay. You're going to be alright. You're not going to die" He tried to calm the girl down. "Probably not" Scott shot Stiles a look. "Stop it" Scott told him. "Okay, possibly not" Stiles was making it worse.

"Would you just help me untie her?" The two took the duct tape off of the girl. "Lia, are you okay?" Scott asked in the normal caring tone he carried. "We're sorry about that. You know, we're really sorry" The boys both forgot that Lia was already super strong considering she was on the lacrosse team, and they forgot that she wasn't stupid.

Using her newfound super strength, Lia took the chair she was previously being held captive in and hit both juniors with it. Stiles was the first one to recover, getting up and looking at Lia as if she was crazy.

"Lia, what the hell is your—" Stiles was cut off by Lia punching him in the face before running out of the room. Both boys chased after her, tackling her down the stairs. Luckily for Lia, she was the first one to recover and bolted out of the McCall household.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

To be completely honest, Lia was terrified to go to school the next day. Not only was she afraid of the two juniors who kidnapped her, but she knew something was changing inside of her after Scott bit her. For example, she ran a few miles to school after missing the bus.

Lia arrived exactly when the bus did, spotting her best friend Mason getting off and looking at her in confusion as she panted.

"Hey Li, Why weren't you on the bus?" He wondered. "I ran" Lia managed to speak as she tried relaxing her breathing. The arm that was bitten by Scott was currently wrapped in a bandage.

"You ran three miles to school?" Mason looked at her in disbelief. "Yeah, I just started running..." Mason looked at her leg, noticing that it was perfectly intact. "So, I guess your leg is okay?" Mason's eyes drifted from her leg to her bandaged arm. "What happened to your arm? Are you okay?" Mason worried.

Lia felt like she was losing her mind, hearing things that she shouldn't hear because she was so far away. It felt like her mind was jumbled.

Lia held onto the railing as she breathed heavily making Mason worry even more. "You okay, Lia? You need to go to the nurse or something?" Lia took a look around before meeting eyes with Scott McCall, the junior who currently terrified her. "Oh god" Although Mason didn't hear her mumble this, Scott sure did.

"I'm good, Mase. I'll talk to you later, I gotta get to class" She lied, scurrying off into the building.

As she fast-walked inside, she noticed Scott right behind her. Lia went down an empty hallway to hopefully get him off her trail, only to almost run into Stiles.

"Lia, hey!" Lia turned around as she prepared to run, only to see that Scott had caught up and she was currently cornered with no escape.

"We need to talk" Scott's calm voice only spiked Lia's panic. "No, you need to back the hell up, both of you!" Scott frowned at the sound of her heartbeat increasing in fear. He didn't like scaring people like this, it wasn't in his nature.

"Can you just listen for one second. Please?" Lia took a deep breath and nodded. Scott's puppy-like eyes came into contact with Lia's gunmetal blue eyes that tried to mask the fear she was feeling.

"Lia, we're siblings now" Lia furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" Stiles realized what was happening, Scott was reciting Derek's oh-so-famous speech. "Oh god, that's..." Stiles' head hung low in embarrassment of his best friend.

"What the hell? We just met, and you bit me" Scott inwardly panicked, trying to think of something that would work. "The bite...the bite is a gift" Stiles finally interjected, walking to his friends' side.

"Scott, stop. Please stop" Stiles then looked over at Lia. "You, you, we're trying to help you, you little runt!" Stiles exclaimed, pointing straight at her. "You kidnapped me" She reminded him, not understanding why the hell he would say that they were trying to help her.

"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you, okay? I aided and abetted" Stiles clarified. Scott ignored his friend's banter with his new beta, trying to stay on track.

"Look, Lia. I've gone through this before. Something's happening to you. Something big" Lia shook her head. "Nothing's happening to me" Lia ripped off the bandage from her arm to show that the bite had healed. "Nothing" She walked away.

**LATER, BUS AREA:**

"I'm not sharing my basement" Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira, and Lydia were all near the empty and parked buses as they tried to come up with a plan to handle Lia considering it was full Moon time and Lia didn't believe or trust them.

"Actually, it's my basement. And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time" Lydia corrected the werecoyote. "All right, she's still learning" Stiles interrupted, defending his girlfriend.

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for Lia. It's got support beams, we can chain her to one of them" Scott explained to his pack. "But how do we get her out to the lake house if she doesn't trust us?" Kira added.

"I say if it keeps her from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw her into the lake" Malia agreed with her boyfriend's ideal plan. "We're not killing or kidnapping her" Scott shot down their ridiculous idea.

"Then let's be smarter. We tell her there's a party and invite her" Lydia decided. "So, you're gonna become friends with a freshman?" Lydia shook her head.

"I'm done with new friends. But, if we're playing a trick on someone, let's use the trickster" All eyes moved towards Kira, poor innocent Kira.

**CAR:**

It worked, something nobody expected. Kira asked Lia if she wanted to go to the lake house and Lia agreed after her parents said okay.

The two were now in Kira's car considering Lia was only fifteen and couldn't legally drive yet. It seemed like the full moon was already hitting Lia, the audio coming out of the speakers in the car felt like it was on 100%, it was so loud due to her newly sensitive hearing.

"It's Lydia Martin's lake house. Actually, it's her grandmother's lake house. But she's dead, so it's okay. I mean, it's not okay that she's dead. Unless she was in pain" Kira rambled, not like Lia could focus considering her skill was pounding.

"Can you please turn the music down?" Lia winced. After a moment, Lia was able to focus and realized that the volume was barely up. "You want me to turn the music up?" Kira did so.

Lia's phone buzzed, startling her. She received a text from Mason. ' _Where are you?_ ' It read. Lia grew skeptical now. "Who did you say was coming to this party?" Kira started to grow nervous. "Uh...everyone".

**LAKE HOUSE:**

Scott finally arrived at the lake house where the rest of his pack was waiting. "I just talked to Kira. She's on her way. She said that everything was going fine" Stiles stepped forward, holding his phone in his hands.

"It's not that. I have to tell you something. I asked around about Lia and why she got kicked out of her last school" Scott could tell this wasn't going to be good. "This is going to be bad, isn't it?" Scott inferred.

"She kind of got into it with one of her teachers. And uh, this kid's got some serious anger issues" Scott's eyes widened. "How serious?" Stiles turned his phone on. "Well, that's her teacher's car after she took a crowbar to it" Stiles showed the picture of the vandalized car. They were in complete and utter shit now, Scott turned someone with extreme anger issues.

**LAKE HOUSE, LATER:**

Lis frowned suspiciously when they arrived at the lake house and there were only a few cars present. "Where is everyone?" She asked Kira who was visibly nervous. "They're here! It's a small party!" Kira didn't realize her mistake, but Lia did. "You said everyone was coming".

"They are. They're late, and we're early so we better hurry" Lia still followed the girl inside, realizing the mistake when she saw Scott, Stiles, and two other girls waiting for them.

"Sorry" Kira apologized, shutting and locking the door behind her. "What the hell is this?" Lia snapped slightly, trying to control her anger that seemed magnified more than ever before.

"Think of it as an intervention. You have a problem, Lia" Stiles started. "And we're the only ones that can help" Scott finished.

***

The group explained everything to Lia or at least tried. "Werewolf" Lia pointed at Scott who nodded in response. "Werecoyote" Malia nodded also. "Banshee" Lydia smiled awkwardly when she was gestured at. "Fox?" Lia questioned Kira, not exactly remembering what she called it. "Kitsune, but fox works too" Lia finally got to Stiles.

"What are you then?" She asked. "Stiles. "Uh, for a while I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil".

"And now?" Stiles didn't really know how to explain who he was now. "Better" Lia noticed the chains the group had. "And those...are they for me?" Lia didn't understand or believe them still, she thought they were batshit insane.

"No, they're for me" Malia flashed her blue werecoyote eyes, starling the younger girl. "How did you do that?" Lia freaked. "You'll learn" Scott started. "But first, you need to get through the full moon" Lia clenched her fist. "The moon's already our" Scott could easily sense her chemosignals, she was already being affected.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Lia could feel the heartbeats of everyone around her, she could hear things she shouldn't be able to hear, smell things she shouldn't be able to smell, she definitely felt it.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic wankers. You guys are out of your minds! I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm waking out the door right now. If any of you try to stop me, I swear, I'm gonna..." Waves of sound stopped her yelling as she now held her head, crying out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Scott worried. "You don't hear that?" The group saw headlights in the distance. "Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked nervously. "My friend Mason. You said it was a party" She remembered. "And who did Mason invite?" Stiles looked over at Kira who was looking out the window. "Everyone" Lia's newfound werewolf claws were coming out.

"The floors! Get her off the floors!" Lydia went to do it herself but flinched back when Lia roared and flashed her yellow eyes. Scott and Kira grabbed her and dragged her off to the boathouse.

**THE BOATHOUSE:**

Kira and Scott held Lia back as they chained her up, Lia snarled and growled at them. "I got her, get her hands" Scott ordered Kira. But Scott did not have Lia, the girl getting free and tackling him. Luckily Kira found a paddle and hit Lia over the head with it, knocking her out.

***

"She looks so young" Scott and Kira watched over Lydia as she was chained to a pole, unconscious. "She is, she's only 15" Scott answered, knowing that this was the same age he was when he was turned. "What are we going to do with her?" Kira worried for the younger girl who didn't deserve any of this.

"We're going to help her" Scott decided. This was his first ever turned Beta, he refused to leave her to deal with everything herself like he had to do after Peter turned him.

"What if she doesn't want our help?" Scott was confident. "She will".

**THE WOODS, LATER:**

Lia got loose, she was able to break free when the two were distracted. Scott was now looking for her in the woods.

As he did so, he was tackled to the ground once again by a feral Lia. The two tumbled down a hill and now Lia had Scott against the tree.

"Lia, Lia wait! Stop!" Scott exclaimed, not wanting to hurt the girl when she had no control over her own actions. "What did you do to me? This is your fault! It's all your fault! This is your fault!" Before the girl could attack, a flare arrow flew by and hit a tree and blinded the younger wolf who ended up running off.

Scott went to go after her until he saw who shot the arrow, Christopher Argent. "How did you know?" Scott asked as Chris walked over and helped him up. "I got your text" Scott was just in awe of the man, they both smiled at each other.

***

"There's a clearing just north of here. All you have to do is corral her there. The rest is taken care of" Chris planned out for the teen. "What are you going to do?" Chris gave Scott a look. "She's your Beta, Scott. The better question is what are you going to do?" Chris inquired.

"She won't listen to me" Scott told him. "She will if you use your own words" The two then heard Lia screaming in pain. Scott ran towards the sound to find Lia surrounded by the lights that Argent had set up.

Scott used the remote Chris had given him and turned the lights off before walking towards her as she calmed down.

"What's happening to me?" She choked back a sob, sitting on the ground. "The same thing that happened to me" Scott told her, kneeling down to be at the same level as her. Scott didn't notice that Argent was watching with curiosity, more focused on his new beta now.

"They can't know about this. My mom, my step-dad. I can't do this to them again" Lia muttered. "What do you mean again?" Scott already knew part of the answer but he didn't want to scare her off.

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it, I deserved everything that happened to me. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car—" Lia was trembling now. "Lia, it's okay" He reassured her.

"I'm scared, I don't don't know what's wrong with me. It's like I'm, I'm—" Scott then realized exactly what he needed to tell her, what she needed to hear. It was definitely not what Derek or Peter had said to him, but something that should have been said to him.

"Like a monster?" Lia squeezed her eyes shut as she nodded. "You're not a monster, you're a werewolf" Lia looked up at Scott who was now standing. "Like me" He finished, flashing his Alpha red eyes.


	4. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to juggle her newfound werewolf powers and increased anger issues along with assassins wanting her and her new pack dead, her old school is competing against them. Some things are revealed, including Lia's mental health status.

**WEIGHT ROOM:**

Ever since Lia became a werewolf, her anger has been heightened as well as her strength. Lia, trying to control her anger, often spent her newfound time at the weight room in the school.

Mason was with her too, ranting about Garrett and how weird he's being. "You know how I keep reminding Garrett to given me back my hoodie?" Lia nodded, getting up and adding more weight to the bench press.

"Well, I remembered you said he lived in the housing development on Spaulding. So I went there and guess what? That housing development is still in development" Lia laid back down.

"So?" Lia asked, uninterested in the topic of their 'suspicious' friend. "There are no houses yet. So unless the dude lives in some backhoe, there's something he's not telling us" Lia kept all of her focus towards the weights, her new super strength made it harder to be challenged.

"And then there's this girl, man, she's been acting really strange. Running to school for no reason. Disappearing at parties..." Lia added even more weight to lift. "Use to be my best friend—" Mason paused his dramatic speech when he saw what Lia was about to lift.

"And she was apparently on steroids" Lia looked at him in confusion. "You're not actually going to try and lift that, are you?" Lia sat up, looking at what she had on the weight and realized how crazy it was.

Mason crouched down to her level, worry gleaming in his eyes. "Are you alright? I mean, is it about the game tonight?" Lia didn't understand what Mason meant.

"I'm fine. It's just a scrimmage" Mason's eyes widened when he realized she might not know exactly what was happening. "You know who you're playing, right?" Lia shook her head.

"No, guess I missed the announcement. Why is it a big deal?" Lia inquired, looking at her friend who was about to drop a huge bomb. "Lia, it's your old school, Devenfort Prep".

**GIRLS LOCKER-ROOM:**

A mixture of anger and anxiety bubbled up inside Lia as she went to the locker room to try and calm down. Her breathing got heavy as her emotions grew more and more intense.

When going to her locker to find her lacrosse stick, she was in for a surprise when it wasn't there. Lia picked up on a scent, one she remembered smelling on Scott and Malia, the scent of a werewolf.

Lia turned the corner to see a man in his twenties with dark hair and a scruffy beard holding her lacrosse stick. "Is this yours?" The guy then broke the stick in half and tossed it to the side.

Lia flashed her yellow werewolf eyes before running to attack, only for him to grab her by the throat and shove her against the lockers. Lia snarled at him, her werewolf fangs also showing. Derek actually struggled a bit to hold her against the lockers.

"Lia" The echoing sound of her Alpha's voice made her turn back to human as he approached. "You're right, she is angry" The stranger, Derek Hale, commented before letting go.

Lia's face flushed awkwardly when Scott handed over her real lacrosse stick. "Get to class, Lia" He advises as the bell rang. She took one look between the two werewolves before putting away her lacrosse stick and grabbing her stuff before leaving the two in the female locker-room.

Scott noticed that Derek was smiling, something that he rarely ever did. "What are you smiling about?" Derek honestly looked like a proud mom. "You're going to be good at this" Scott shot him a look.

"Are you kidding? I am totally unprepared. Remember how you said you could teach me a few things? I think right now I could use a full-on training manual" Scott ranted.

"I'll tell you one thing, that anger she's got? It'll make her strong" Derek said. "And dangerous" Scott reminded Derek. "Very" Scott sighed, sitting down on the bench.

"This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again" Derek sat next to him. "But Kate's back. And I've got a Beta. And there's a Deadpool" Scott stressed. "If all our names are on that list, then that's what we should be focused on. Do you think Lydia can get the second key?" Derek asked. "She's working on it".

**FRONT OF THE SCHOOL:**

Lia was determined to make amends and apologize to her ex-team for what she did, proving also to her new pack that she can be civil.

As Lia walked over confidently, Mason trailed after her while freaking out. "What, Lia! No, no, no! Lia!" Mason saw the bus of Devenfort Prep's Lacrosse Team open and the team pour out, making him swear under his breath. "Brett!" She called out to the head of the team, the most popular guy at her old school. They had been good friends until he unexpectedly starting picking on her.

"I just wanted to say, have a good game" Mason was shocked as Lia stuck out her hand. Stiles and Scott were also there, extremely confused and concerned. It was silent for a moment before Brett and the rest of the team started laughing, making Lia frown.

"That's cute, Lia. Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine? You demolished Coach's car" Scott's eyes widened when he heard that part.

"I paid for it" Lia clenched her fist, digging her nails into her palm to try and control the anger that was bursting out. "Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's going to be all your fault" Both Scott and Stiles noticed that her hand was bleeding from her now werewolf claws digging into her palm.

"Oh shit" The two sprinted over, Scott pulled Lia away while Stiles tried to distract the team so no one would notice anything weird about the girl.

"Hey, what's going on prep students? Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing?" The teen put out his hand. "Stiles. That's a firm handshake you got there" Stiles put down his hand after Brett didn't shake it. "Uh, we're very excited for the scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let's keep it clean, alright? No rough stuff out there. All right, see you on the field" Stiles finished rambling and ran away.

**LOCKER ROOM:**

The boys had to deal with Lia wolfing out, putting her under cold water coming out of the showers to try and calm her down until it finally worked.

The girl then slid down to the ground, both scared of herself and embarrassed about her anger display. After all the times it happened you would think that she'd get used to it, but she never has.

The boys turned off the water. "That car you smashed, I thought you said that was your teachers" Scott looked at her in confusion. "He was also my coach" Lia muttered, correcting him.

"What did you do?" Lia didn't answer, staying quiet as she wallowed in her self-pity. "You gotta be honest with us, what happened?" Scott stayed calm while asking her, unlike Stiles who was on the verge of spazzing out. There's only so much one human can take.

"Nothing" Lia regretted looking up, the puppy-like eyes of Scott McCall made her feel compelled to answer. "He was picking on me and one of my friends who had GAD and ADHD which he knew about. Teachers aren't supposed to do that. I was pissed. I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation" Stiles eyes widened.

"What did they call it?" Scott asked in a quiet tone, not wanting to push her anymore. "Intermittent Explosive Disorder" Stiles eyes widened even more if it were possible. He knew exactly what IED is, and it was not good for someone with IED to be a werewolf.

"I.E.D? You're literally an I.E.D? That's great. That's great, you gave superpowers to a walking time bomb" Stiles did have a point. If Scott, innocent smol-bean Scott, could get super pissed because of his werewolf powers, then what would it do to Lia?

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott chose to ignore his best friend's commentary. "Risperdal. It's an antipsychotic" Lia looked down at her lap. It wasn't like she was embarrassed because she had these issues, it was more like she was embarrassed that she had to take pills just so she could be like everyone else.

"Oh, this just gets better" Scott shot his best friend a look before urging Lia to continue. "But, I don't take it" She continued. "Obviously" Stiles muttered.

"I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired and anxious" Scott sighed. "Okay, I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your legs still hurting" Lia's eyes widened in panic. "No, no" She got up. "I can do this. Especially if you're there" Scott smiled slightly to himself knowing that Lia had some sort of trust in him.

"It's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team" People don't really keep Lia in the loop, she had no clue what was happening. "Who's Demarco?" She looked between the boys in confusion.

"The one that brought beer to the party. Remember the guy that was beheaded. Remember?" Stiles exclaimed. "We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco" Scott noticed the look on Lia's face, a look of betrayal and sadness. "Lia? Do you know something?" Lia sighed.

"I don't know who ordered the keg. But I know who paid for it. My friend Garrett, he's on the lacrosse team. He paid for the keg".

**LACROSSE GAME:**

Lia was undoubtedly terrified for the game. Not so much because of the killer, she was scared of herself and what she might do(like wolf out). Her mother was even able to get time off of work to come to see her first game even though she wasn't too happy about Lia joining Lacrosse again.

Scott and Stiles were a bit nervous about the game, but what scared them the most was meeting Olivia Geyer(formerly Dunbar), Lia's biological mother who's a forensic scientist. She knew how to get away with murder, they knew they had to be on their best behavior around Olivia.

Olivia had taken a seat in the stands with Mason's parents while Mason stayed with Lia to help keep her calm and collected, especially since the team was her old school.

Lia glared at Brett before turning around to face Mason. "I think I can take him" Her newfound strength given to her through the bite enabled the confidence she needed to try and get through the game with little to no problems.

Since Lia had turned around, she had no idea Mason was practically drooling at the sight of a shirtless Brett. "Yeah" Mason bit his lip bottom lip. The fifteen-year-old girl spun around to see what Mason was staring at before looking back and raising her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" Mason was caught off guard. "What, me? Agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable" Mason awkwardly babbled as he tried to play it off. "Oh no. You think he's hot, don't you?" She mused.

"No! No, not at all. No way! Maybe. Yeah, maybe a little" He conceded. Lia crossed her arms over her chest, though wasn't as angry as she was amused by the teenager. Out of all people, it would be Mason who could easily change Lia's mood from serious to playful in a matter of seconds.

"He wants to destroy me, remember?" Lia pointed out. She had no idea why he started hating her in the first place, it started well before the situation with the coach. He just turned on her one day and started to make fun of her, it made no sense in Lia's mind.

"I think you could definitely take him. And then, give him to me" Mason grinned when he heard the giggling of the short brunette. "No, no just go out there and kick their smug prep school asses" The two fist-bumped before Mason went to the stands to be with their parents.

**A BIT LATER:**

The teams were getting ready to start the game. Scott and Stiles, worried about Lia's safety, were trying to get Lia benched.

"But coach, her leg's still healing. I don't think she should play" Scott tried to convince the stubborn man. He had taken a liking to his new lacrosse player, a strong, badass player who(despite her issues with her former Coach) was actually tolerable compared to the other Freshman like Garrett. Oh, and a certain player named Greenberg.

"She said she's fine" Coach dismissed knowing that they would need her in the game. "As captain, I'm suggesting Lia sit out the game" Coach cackled at Scott's words. "And as, uh, President of The United State, I'm vetoing that suggestion" Scott was plagued with fear over the thought of his Beta being hurt by whatever was killing supernatural creatures.

"What if she gets hurt?" Before Coach could even attempt to argue against him, Brett ruined it. "Hey Lia, think fast!" Brett tried his hardest to humiliate her by throwing a lacrosse ball at her. Lia, however, caught the ball with ease. "Oh, she plays!" Lia put on her helmet and got into her position on the field.

When it was Scott's time to go up against Brett as they started the game, he thought it might be a good idea to compromise and talk him out of attacking Lia, at least that night.

"Brett, I know you guys feel like you owe Lia some payback for what she did, but could you just hold off for one night? Trust me, one night" The alpha pleaded. "Yeah, I can do that" Brett almost snickered at the hopeful look on Scott's face. "Really?" Brett chuckled. "No".

Scott called out for Lia when she ended up getting[purposefully] tackled by two of the opposing teams' players. Stiles and Scott have to hold her back from trying to attack them.

**LATER:**

Lia had ended up getting into a collision with Brett and Garrett that she honestly tried to avoid. Everyone heard the crunching of her bones, meaning something broke.

"How hard did you hit him?" Scott inquired as he helped the girl up. "I didn't. He hit me" Scott helped put her dislocated arm back in place which would heal easily with her new werewolf healing abilities, doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

Scott looked over at Garrett, seeing him put away the sword part that he hid in his lacrosse stick. Scott instantly became a mother hen as he checked her over for injuries. "Are you cut? Did Garrett cut you?" Lia ended up swatting him away so Scott could take a second to calm down. "No, I'm fine" She replied.

"Then he missed" This threw Lia off, she never once took a moment to think and realize that she was just as likely to be a target as the rest of them. "Scott, are you serious?" Scott sighed. "Yeah, it's you, Lia. You're the one he's after".

They later found out that this was false. Garrett wasn't after Lia, at least not this time. He was after someone else, someone she would have never expected to be a werewolf, Brett Talbot.


	5. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped and thrown in a well, Lia has to try and get out while also being poisoned by wolfsbane. Can Scott get to her in time?

**BEACON HILLS PRESERVE:**

Mason and Lia were on a jog in the preserve, something Mason deemed 'healthy' for Lia to do considering how weird she was being lately. To distract her from whatever was going on in her mind, Mason started to rant about how they found out their friends Violet and Garrett were really murderers.

"It's not just that we were friends with them Li, they were using us for their cover. I mean, professional killers were using us. How are you not freaking out about that?" Mason questioned as the jogged.

"Trust me, Mason, I'm freaking the hell out" It was true, Mason had no idea how worse the situation was. They were trying to kill supernatural creatures like Lia to get money from the Deadpool hit-list. Garrett almost killed Brett the night before at the lacrosse game and Violet attempted to kill Scott.

Lia didn't realize she was now running faster to the point where Mason couldn't catch up. "Lia, slow down!" Mason's words didn't register in her head until she was far enough away that Mason was nowhere to be seen.

"Crap" She muttered to herself after stopping. But when she stopped, Lia was hit hard by a truck. This, despite being a werewolf, knocked her out instantly. Garrett got out of the truck, smirking slightly. "Hey, Lia. Sorry about missing movie night, don't worry I got something else planned".

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

Scott and Mason were both trying to find Lia. Mason freaked out when Lia basically disappeared from their run. Scott, who had been looking for his beta, found out and now the two were on a mission. Both worried teenagers went to their coaches office to see if he had seen her.

"Sorry guys, Lia skipped my class. Maybe she's sick, like me" Coach replies weakly before drinking some of his juice. "Lia didn't look sick on our run" Mason turned to face the alpha.

"She's not getting back to any of my texts" Mason didn't know how Scott, a junior, knew his best friend who's a freshman but the teenager knew that Scott and Stiles helped Lia deal with what happened with her old team coming to face them, so he didn't question it. Not now. Not when they needed to find Lia.

"Mine either" The bell rang, interrupting their conversation. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll find her. Text me if you see her?" Mason nodded, the two moved to the hallway. Mason walked off to his next class and left Scott back.

Scott was soon the only one in the hallway. As he was about to make his way out of the hallway, his phone started ringing. The teen alpha sighed in relief when Lia's contact picture popped up. Scott quickly answered his phone.

 

  
 _"Lia, hey—"_ The alpha was cut off by a male voice that he soon recognized.

 _"Try again, Scotty"_ It was Garrett. Scott couldn't help but let out a low growl at the thought of the bog hurting his beta.

_"Where is she?"_

_"Come on, like I'm actually gonna tell you that?"_

_"I'll give you the money"_ Scott remembered the money that both him and Stiles were hiding after recovering it from Garret's locker.

_"Yeah, you will. But that's not gonna get you Lia back. You're gonna have to put in a little more effort than that"._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want the money and Violet, or you never see Lia again"._

**WELL, BEACON HILLS PRESERVE:**

Lia was in a well, a f*cking well. She had been stabbed with something laced with wolfsbane. Even though she knew little about it, she knew that at some point she would probably die if nobody would her.

"Help! Scott! Is anybody there!" The teen yelled. With no answer, the girl got even more impatient and freaked out. "Somebody help me, please! Somebody help me! Help, Scott! Scott" The beta called out for her alpha.

After a while, she tried to climb out of the well but fell back down and into the water. She was starting to lose any and all hope until she remembered a conversation she had with Scott.

**FLASHBACK, LYDIA'S LAKEHOUSE:**

_It was not too long after the full moon and Lia finally gaining control that Scott showed her the window she broke while turning._

_"You did that. You went right through it" The freshman was surprised at the damage. "I jumped through a window? As in an actual window?" Scott smiled slightly at her confusion as she looked to find any injuries on herself._

_"The cuts healed while you were changed" Scott spoke up, stopping the girl from checking herself over. "I guess that's one good thing" She mused, too ashamed to make eye contact with Scott._

_"For you. For someone else, it could be really bad. We need to figure out how you can get a grip on this" Lia frowned, remembering all the conversations she's had in the past over her lack of control when it came to her anger._

_"I've been trying to do that for years, it hasn't improved much" She explained. "What does your dad say?" He inquired._

_"He says when kids get angry they deal with it in one of two ways. They either hurt themselves or they hurt someone else"._

**PRESENT DAY, WELL:**

It took a lot of effort and strength, but the girl finally started climbing up the well again. The girl was doing good until the wolfsbane effect started to hit her as she got closer and closer to the top. She was so close, so she howled instinctively. Luckily for her, Scott heard this and raced to the well.

Lia kept going, pushing herself further and further. Right before she got to the top, her foot started to slip as well as her hand.

But before her other hand could lose its grip, someone's hand grabbed onto her arm and pulled her out of the well. It was Scott McCall, her alpha. He pulled her out of the well and a bit a ways from it before sitting her down.

The girl was shaking and tearing up, rightfully so. After all, she would've died if it wasn't for Scott's incredible timing.

Scott pulled her into a tight and protective embrace, sighing in relief that she was okay. Lia hung onto him tightly in fear of it all being a dream, that she was still stuck in the well. They held onto each other for that moment. They were okay, everything was okay.

**ANIMAL CLINIC:**

Scott brought Lia to the animal clinic where Deaton was healing Lia. Chris Argent was also there, he had been helping Scott try and track Lia beforehand and was there to keep him company and make sure everyone was safe. They might've started on a rough-note when Allison was still alive, but it seemed as if her death brought them closer together. Chris saw Scott as a son in a way, he wanted to be there for him.

Lia groaned as Deaton cut into her chest with a professional doctor-blade. The yellow wolfsbane that she had been stabbed with came out at that moment.

Scott put his hand on her forehead in a comforting manner for his beta. "I don't want to keep watching people die" Scott admitted quietly. "I'm not sure you have much choice about that" Scott looked over at Argent who had been talking.

"Maybe I do" Scott looked back down at Lia for a split second. Lia almost lost her life that day because of a teen couple who wanted money and were willing to kill to get it. An innocent freshman girl almost died, his first and only turned beta.

"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott" Deaton, Scott's boss, advised his employee carefully.

"I don't care. No one else dies. Everyone on that list, everyone on that Deadpool. It doesn't matter if they're wendigos, or werewolves, or whatever. I'm gonna save everyone".


	6. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lia and the others were trying to catch the benefactor, Scott is stuck in his mind. Things come to light for him while Lia is confronted with her first battle.

**MCCALL RESIDENCE:**

Lia met up at the McCall's with Kira, Scott, and Stiles to review the plan to try and bait the benefactor. Lia, however, was not convinced that this was a good idea to go through with.

"Is three enough?" Kira questioned, meaning the three laptops they had ready as monitors. "Depends on how many cameras they have. But I think so" Stiles replied.

Lia was fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable and anxious with this whole idea. "Are we really doing this?" Lia inquired. "We're doing it. Tonight" Scott confirmed. Lia looked at her pack members. "But isn't it kind of dangerous?" She couldn't help but worry for her new pack. Especially Stiles who was the human of the pack. Lia knew he could hold his own but it felt like pack instinct to keep him safe.

"It's incredibly dangerous. And borderline idiotic" Stiles spoke, clearly not calming the beta. "Have you guys done something like this before?" Lia looked at Stiles, hoping they had experience in this so the rest wouldn't be walking in completely blind.

"Something dangerous? Or something idiotic?" Kira butted in when she noticed how Stiles' words weren't helping the beta relax at all. "I think it's a yes to both" Lia sent the girl a small smile of gratitude.

"You don't have to be part of it if you don't want to" Scott looked over at his beta in a comforting manner, feeling bad that she was already being sucked into the drama.

"I'm not scared" Stiles snorted to himself at her words before ruffling her hair teasingly. "Well then freshman, you're borderline idiotic" He mocked, Lia failed to hide the small smile that made its way onto her lips from Stiles' words.

"If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us. You know that, right?" Stiles looked over at his best friend, turning completely serious in a second.

"How do we even know something's definitely coming?" Kira wondered. "Because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required" Scott explained, remembering what they heard in the tape.

"Simon said the same thing. He couldn't get paid by The Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead" Stiles agreed, also recalling the guy who tried to kill them during the junior testing day.

"So the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send the proof" Scott started. "You don't get paid" Lia furrowed her eyebrows, still completely and utterly lost.

"But how does that get us any closer to whoever the Benefactor is?" She queried, not understanding what the point of the plan was. "He still needs to know if the targets really dead" Stiles nodded at his friends' words before adding, "Especially if it's someone high on the list".

"So if they want visual confirmation..." Lia trailed off, waiting for someone to fill it in completely. "He's gonna have to come get it himself" Lia frowned for a moment. "Wait, why can't the benefactor be a girl?"

** SCOTT'S ROOM: **

Lia, Scott, Kira, and Kira's mom Noshiko were all in Scott's room as they prepared for the procedure which would put Scott in an almost death-like state.

Lia, feeling like she was the only sane one there, was incredibly concerned about the backfire that this could have.

"Are you guys totally sure about this?" The blue-eyes beta had been pacing back and forth absentmindedly. "I think Lia's kind of nervous. Maybe you should tell her it's going to be alright" Kira advised Scott, knowing that he was the alpha and she would listen the most to him.

Scott looked over at the freshman who was extremely anxious, terrified even. He smiled at her softly. "It's gonna be alright" However, Scott's words weren't able to fix everything. Lia looked over at Noshiko who was helping Kira learn how to use her powers.

"So, you've done this before, right?" Lia worried. "I've seen it done" The older Kitsune corrected. "Is that just as good?" The youngest in the room was holding onto her last shred of hope.

"No" Noshiko answered bluntly and honestly. Kira, her daughter, gave her a look. "Mom, you're not inspiring confidence" The girl was already worried enough that she might mess this up, she needed her mother to have confidence in her and not upset Lia even further.

"Good. This is a terrible idea" Lia couldn't help but panic more. "Do you want us to do it without you?" Kira and Noshiko had a stare down before the elder finally gave in.

"Put your hand over his heart" She instructed her daughter. Before Kira did, Scott grabbed her arm to pause for a moment. "Hold on" He turned towards Noshiko. "What happens while I'm out? Am I gonna feel anything?" Scott asked. "It might feel like your dreaming" Was all she said. "Good dreams or bad?" Scott replied. "I suppose that depends on you".

** BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL, MORGUE: **

Melissa McCall entered the morgue after giving a performance of a lifetime when breaking down after finding out her son was 'dead'.

"I still hate this plan" The group surrounded Scott's semi-dead body. "I mean this is pretty significantly terrifying. He looks dead" The mother felt guilty for letting her son do this, the fact that he might not come out alive due to the benefactor scared her.

"Give me your hand" Noshiko took the nurses had and put it on her son's chest. "Wait for it" Melissa sighed in relief when she sensed the faint heartbeat.

"Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?" Melissa couldn't help but ask. "Enough for an alpha" She corrected.

How much time do we have?" The nurse asked. "45 minutes" She nodded. "What happens after that?" Melissa took a deep breath. "I bring him back the same way" Kira answered confidently, holding Lia's shaking hand.

"No, I mean what happens if he stays like this longer than forty-five minute?" The group of teens looked away awkwardly. "No ones told her?" Noshiko felt a bit ashamed of the kids. "What? What happens after forty-five minutes?" Melissa pressed. "He dies".

** UNNAMED ROOM: **

Stiles, Kira, and Lia were in front of the three laptops as they spoke with Chris Argent over the phone. "I'm ready. Try it now" Chris said, speaking of the cameras. Stiles turned the three on to see the cameras that Chris had placed all around the hospital were successfully on.

Lia smiled knowing that it was starting to go in a good direction for them. If only any of them had any idea on what was going through Scott's mind right now...

** SCOTT'S MIND: **

_Scott woke up in some sort of metal box that was very long and narrow. He crawled out to find himself falling out of a locker and at the high school. Scott got up and started walking down the hallway. "Catch Scotty" The famished voice of his Beta rang through his ears. Scott immediately caught the lacrosse ball and saw Lia standing there in her lacrosse jersey. "That's why you're team captain" She winked before walking down the hall and into a classroom. Scott followed in confusion, dropping the ball behind him._

_When he entered the classroom, there were very few desks and no Lia. The computer showed up in the code like the decoding, asking for a keyword. When he typed in his name, the words, "The Mute, The Orphans, and The Chemist" all came up. "I can't do that. I can't kill them" Scott muttered. "Someone has to" Scott turned towards Lia. "Why me?" Scott wasn't too sure that this wasn't real. It felt so real. "Because you're the Alpha" Lia mused. "I'm not a murderer" Scott refused. "But you are a predator" Scott wouldn't except it._

_"No, we're predators. But we don't have to. We don't have to" Scott was panting and he shut the laptop. But when he heard a sound and Lia groaning, he turned around to see something kill Lia. It was the mute himself._

** PRESENT TIME: **

The three were still watching the computer screens until one went completely out. "Is that supposed to look like that?" Lia questioned, being the first one to notice the screen going out. "No. No, it's not" Stiles mostly mumbled. "Where is that?" Kira wondered.

"The roof. Someone's gonna have to check it out" Kira automatically volunteered to do so. "Whoa, whoa. This might not just be a malfunction!" Stiles reminded her. "That's why I'm bringing this" Kira pulled out her Katana before starting to walk away.

"I'm coming with you!" Kira slowed down for a moment so Lia could catch up before the two girls started towards the roof, ignoring Stiles' protests. "Okay! And you're both coming right back immediately. Especially you Lia!" Stiles sighed to himself. "Kids".

** SCOTT'S MIND: **

_Once again, Scott woke up in the huge, continuous metal box. He crawled and fell right out of what happened to be a locker, falling into the school. He got up and started walking again. "Catch Scotty!" Scott did so, but somehow this time he had his claws out. "That's why you're the Alpha" Scott then somehow was now in the locker room, checking out his fangs in the mirror. "There's something different, isn't there?" Lia observed, making her presence known. "I've got more fangs. I noticed it during the quarantine. I don't know why" Scott explained. "Maybe it's part of being an Alpha. Like you're becoming more of a werewolf" Lia suggested._

_"Or more of a monster" Scott muttered. "What if I said it makes you sexier?" Scott smiled unconsciously. "It's like you're—" But he heard a stab and turned around to see now the mute killing Lia. "Evolving" It finished as Lia fell onto the ground. Scott rushed over, holding Lia in his chest while the mute just signaled Scott to be quiet._

** ROOF, PRESENT: **

Kira and Lia made their way to the rooftop. They were looking around until one of the boxes exploded into electrical sparks, startling both girls. "Looks like someone did something to it" Lia was then cut off by the sounds of growls.

Kira turned around first, seeing the berserkers. "I think somebody did" Kira got out her Katana swiftly while Lia turned around to become face-to-face with the creature.

The berserk growled as it approached them. Lia's face morphed into her werewolf one as she growled back. She flicked her claws out before roaring and charging at the creature to fight. But, of course, she failed and was thrown into a fence that protected the electrical boxes.

Kira tried too but was knocked out for a bit. "Kira, Kira, get up!" Lia's shrieks finally pulled Kira out of the trance. The berserker was still standing, ready and eager to keep on fighting.

***

Lia groaned as she, once again, was thrown to the ground by the berserker. "Lia, run. Get out of here" Kira yelled as she tried to fight the berserker by herself. But the beta ignored her pack members pleas, getting right back up. "Lia!" Kira warned. Lia roared, jumping on top of a fence that covered the box panel of the hospital, about to claw at the berserker...

** SCOTT'S DREAM: **

_Scott, once again, woke up in the metal box that just so happens to be continuous. He crawled and fell out, getting up again. "Catch Scotty!" Instead of the lacrosse ball, it was an ax that he caught. He then looked down to see Lia on the ground, an ax wound in her chest._

_"Why did you do that?" Lia whimpered. "Let me help you. Let me show you how" The Mute's hand guided Scott to swing the ax. And Scott did exactly that again and again until he woke up screaming._

***

They had failed to capture the benefactor, whoever it may be. Instead, they had caught the attention of the werejaguar Kate Argent, Chris' sister. Kira's mom had gotten injured. Nothing seemed to come out a success from this plan.

And Lia? Well, those berserkers would be in her nightmares for a while...


	7. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dealing with the trauma from fighting the beserkers, a school bonfire gives her the opportunity to try and be normal. Unfortunately, the assassins use this as an opportunity to try and kill the teens and make more money.

**LIA'S ROOM:**

Sleep wasn't Lia's friend anymore, not since the Berserker fight. Those things, those creatures haunted Lia every second they could.

It was nighttime, she was tossing and turning because she couldn't sleep. As she did so, a familiar noise made her stop and sit up.

Now fully awake, she noticed her printer was on. The girl climbed out of her bed and walked quietly over to see that it was printing something. It was the Deadpool and it had names crossed off of it.

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself as it kept trying to print. She tried pressing the off-button but it kept on printing until she finally unplugged it.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

The next morning seemed like hell for Lia as she walked down the halls of the school. Her paranoia was increased and the laughter of the students in the hallway was so overwhelming until Mason greeted her, Lia's focus then finally having something productive to shift to.

"Hey. Am I gonna see you at the bonfire tonight? Or are you gonna be busy with lacrosse team things?" Mason questioned. Lia frowned, forgetting that they had the bonfire party coming up. With all the supernatural crap going on, she was too tired to do anything else.

"Uh, I'm thinking about skipping" She admitted sheepishly. "You're not skipping" Mason looked at her as if she was insane.

"Why not?" Lia was too stressed to go have fun when there are a bunch of people wanting to kill her for money. "Because you're on the lacrosse team, don't you have to go?" Lia chewed the bottom of her chapped lip.

"I don't know" The girl suddenly froze when she started to hallucinate a berserker in the school. Whether it was from lack of sleep or trauma, she didn't know. Either way, she was hallucinating one standing right in the middle of the hallway.

"I-I don't think I can make it" She lied, grateful that Mason couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"You're coming. We're gonna find you a nice boy—or a nice girl that you can embarrass yourself in front of and find me a lacrosse player. Because statistically speaking, someone on your team has gotta be on my team. Alright?" While Mason was rambling, the berserker seemed to be getting closer.

"Lia?" Him calling out her name seemed to snap her out of the trance. "Yeah, I'll be there" She spoke quickly before running off, hoping to get away from the beast-like creature.

**BOYS LOCKER** **ROOM:**

The entire lacrosse team was in the boys' locker room, including Lia since no one was actually getting changed and it was just a team meeting.

"Alright. I know the start of season bonfire, it's a big deal for you guys. I also know it gets out-of-hand sometimes. The alumni show up, there's other teams and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol" Most of the team cheered at the word 'alcohol'.

Scott, however, had his eyes stuck on his beta. She wasn't paying much attention, her eyes were looking down at her shoes. She smelt of sadness and fear, something Scott wasn't used to smelling on her.

"All right, shut up!" Coaches words stopped the boys who were getting pumped up. "Now, what I don't understand why anybody would ever want to get stumbling down drunk in front of a massive open fire, I'm also resigned to not being able to stop you guys" Everyone started to cheer once more, Scott's eyes never leaving Lia.

"I also remind you, your team captain, McCall, will be there. And I can count on him to narc on any and every one of these little bastards. Get back to class" Everyone scrambled off after coaches speech and Scott lost Lia in the small crowd. He took a deep breath, following her scent to the stairwell.

Lia was sitting on the stairs since everyone else was back in class, fiddling with her lacrosse stick. She flinched slightly when she heard someone getting close, but relaxed slightly when she realized it was only Scott.

"Hey" Scott put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Ever since he died and had those awful nightmares involving Lia, he felt extra protective of her, scared that she might die like she did in his mind.

"You okay?" Lia shrugged and looked down at her feet. Scott frowned in confusion. "Lia, hey, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" The girl sighed. "Last night, my printer went off by itself. I couldn't turn it off. I hit the cancel button, but it just kept printing" Lia recalled. "Printing what?" Lia took the list out of her pocket and gave it to Scott.

Before he could read it, the two heard Coach yelling. They ran over to his office to see papers among papers being printed out like crazy. "What the hell is this?" Scott picked a paper up.

Lia wasn't worth 3 million anymore, she was now worth 18 million dollars. "I don't know if I want to feel special or terrified".

**BONFIRE PARTY:**

Mason dragged his best friend out, despite her not wanting to go to the bonfire party. Her father urged her to go out and have fun, while her mother was hesitant on letting her go out to a party that would most likely result in drinking.

Mason has practically made her his Barbie doll, dressing her up in a semi-casual black dress. It was something Lia couldn't see herself ever wearing again. To feel less naked, she wore a lacrosse zip-up sweatshirt that was a maroon color.

Lia, despite knowing that she couldn't get drunk because of her healing abilities, decided to drink anyway and was pleasantly surprised when she started to feel a bit buzzed.

"Not gonna tell me to slow down?" Lia mocked her best friend after he gave her a confused look when she chugged down a whole flask of captain. A smile was on her lips, something that she had been lacking since the berserker incident.

"Actually, I was gonna say keep drinking. I think you should get drunk. And I mean stumbling down, fall on your ass, passed out with your face in the toilet drunk" Lia couldn't help but laugh. "Why?" This was when it got serious.

"Maybe then when I ask you what's going on, you'll be too drunk to lie" Lia's happy smile fell, guilt consuming her for keeping him in the dark and worried about her.

"I'm not asking this because I want to know. I'm asking because I want to help. Are you seriously okay?" Lia didn't notice that Scott had shown up, he was too looking over along with Malia with a sense of worry.

"I'm getting another drink. Yeah. I'm getting drunk" She deflected.

***

It was not long after that she felt drunk, like stumbling drunk. Scott and Mason had both Malia and Lia sit down, both girls intoxicated despite their massive healing abilities that would've prevented this.

"How much has she had to drink?" Scott asked Mason. "Not enough to get her like this" Mason commented, knowing he's seen Lia drink more than that and not be this affected before.

"Something's happening. We need to get them out of here. I think we're gonna have to, uhm..." Scott was cut off as his vision got blurry. "How much did you drink?" Mason swore everyone here were literally alcoholics.

"Nothing, not even a sip" Scott then realized it was the music, just like the hunters from Mexico had done to them. But it was too late because soon enough they were being dragged out by the assassins who wanted them for money.

They dragged them all into the school, leaned them against the lockers, and started dousing them with gasoline. Scott was the only one conscious at this time.

"What is that? What are you doing?" He groaned. "It's gasoline. Haigh says we gotta burn you. It's too bad though, your friend is pretty hot" The guy spoke, clearly gesturing to Lia.

Scott growled, his eyes turning red in protectiveness over his beta who was clearly underaged compared to this man.

"Oh, hush up" The man scowled, dousing them with more gasoline.

***

It wasn't too long after when the other two started to gain consciousness. Scott was hoping that Mason would pull through and get the music shut off even though he didn't know why it was affecting them.

And luckily for the three, he did. Scott was able to recover easily due to his status as True Alpha. He got up and got the lighter from the man's hand, although breaking it while doing so.

The other hunters were taken care of when Derek and Braeden came in, fighting hand-to-hand combat with them and kicking their asses. Though, it was mostly Braeden since Derek was a bit new to fighting without werewolf powers.

Malia and Lia helped each other up, subconsciously leaning on each other in support. Malia could tell the girl was shaken up. And although she didn't know how to comfort people very well yet, she let the girl hold onto her arm.

"What happened to the gun?" Scott questioned Derek. "You're covered in gasoline" Derek pointed out the obvious. "Oh, yeah" The overwhelming scent of fear seemed to catch his attention, looking over to see Malia doing her best(and yet awkwardly) trying to comfort Lia.

Scott immediately ran to his beta's side, checking over her for any injuries. The reminder of her being killed over and over again in his dream was playing in his head as he worried about the girl.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Lia shook her head, trying and failing to suppress the tears fighting to burst out of her beautiful blue eyes.

As her bottom lip quivered, Scott instinctively pulled the girl into a hug. "It's okay, I got you".

Braeden and Derek shared a knowing look, while poor Malia was confused on what they were thinking.


	8. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia and Mason deal with the consequences of Lia changing as a person. Later, Lia and Stiles get worried when Scott and Kira don't show up for school and the lacrosse game.

**LIA'S ROOM:**

Mason had come over to play video games, something that eased Lia's anxiety. After the whole berserker thing, she was still afraid of being alone. It didn't help that her dad was working late at the hospital and her mom was being forced to work an all-nighter to solve a high-profile case(she's a forensic scientist). She didn't want to be all alone. Although, she was grateful that the assassins and Deadpool were over. The McCall pack ended that.

Mason was baffled when Lia, once again, one the video game that she previously wasn't good at. "When did you get so good? Have you been practicing? Or did you just suddenly get superhuman reflexes?" Mason exclaimed in shock.

"I've been practicing a lot" She mumbled, slightly ashamed that she had to lie to Mason about everything. She felt like Spider-Man, she had to keep her newfound powers a secret from the people she cared about to keep them safe.

"And I should be studying" Mason put the control down and started to pack a few things, causing Lia to panic. "Where are you going?" Mason looked over at his best friend in confusion.

"Home? We've got a history test tomorrow, Li" Mason reminded her. "Just one more game" She begged. Mason grew concerned with his best friends behavior, knowing that it had some greater meaning than just wanting to play a video game. After all, she should be extremely bored with it after beating Mason over and over again.

"I have to go home. Lia, is everything alright?" Lia nodded, fake smiling as realistically as she could force herself to. "I'm fine, see you at school" Mason hesitated before leaving.

***

Lia got into her bed to sleep, her paranoia was skyrocketing because nobody else was home. Lia went to turn off her light but stopped.

Her eyes traveled around the room before reluctantly turning off the light. Her anxiety was skyrocketing and she started breathing heavily.

When Lia heard footsteps that she knew wasn't there, the girl shuttered knowing that she was hallucinating the berserkers again.

Lia childishly pulled her blanket over her head. "You're not there. This isn't real!" She peaked over, only to come face-to-face with a berserker. Lia muffled her scream, turning on her light instantly only to find that she was alone.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

Both Lia and Mason were in the weight room again. "That's a lot of weight" Mason commented. Lia sat on the bench. "Gotta get ready for the big game tomorrow" Mason looked at her, unsure of what was going on inside her head and how he would be able to help her.

"You need a spot?" He offered hesitantly, not wanting to upset his friend even more. The girl shook her head, about to bench.

"What are you doing?" She inquired as Mason walked over to her side. "I'm spotting you" Mason replies, just as stubborn as his best friend. "I don't need one, Mason" She argued. She didn't want to feel weak, she wanted to feel strong, wanted to feel powerful. She hated being weak and she hated the fear she had of the berserkers.

"Are you kidding me, Lia? This is like 300 pounds. You're gonna kill yourself!" He almost shouted in worry. Lia tried to ignore him, starting to lift the weight which shocked Mason.

"Does it look like I need help?" Mason shook his head, leaving the room. Lia didn't know that Mason was going to get Scott. Although he didn't understand the connection she had with the junior, it seemed like he was the only one these days that could get through to his best friend.

Mason also knew that Scott had some sort of feelings for her. Mason wasn't blind, he saw the way Scott looked at the oblivious girl, how he ran to her side if she even hinted at a little bit of pain. He knew that Scott could find out what was wrong with Lia, so he went to go get him.

Meanwhile, Lia's stomach bubbled with guilt for being rude to her friend. She just felt so alone because she couldn't tell her parents or Mason the truth, that she wasn't human.

Lia started lifting once more. As she was doing so, however, the memories of the berserkers plagued her mind and would not leave her in peace. She didn't notice that she stopped lifting until the bar got dangerously close to her chest making her start to panic.

Luckily, Mason finally arrived back with Scott who ran past the freshman boy to get to his struggling beta. He lifted it off of her, Mason standing in the back in shock. Scott put it back on the resting place, helping Lia sit up. The girl coughed.

Scott crouched to her level, looking at her sadly. "I'm fine" She mumbled, knowing Scott could tell she was lying even without the werewolf hearing. "If you don't want to be with us, that's okay. But don't push your friends away too" Lia looked at Mason but then she saw the berserker in the reflection of the mirror, making her breath hitch.

**LIA'S ROOM:**

After school, Lia went straight to her bedroom to sulk. She was so upset with herself on how she treated her best friend, she didn't think Mason would ever want to be her friend after everything she put Mason through.

Mason, however, had been let into her house by Lia's mom, Olivia Geyer. He made his way to her room and didn't bother to knock before entering her room. Mason frowned when he saw how sad Lia looked, her eyes were slightly red from previously crying.

"I know something's going on, Li. I know you don't want to talk about it. But you're still my best friend. And uh...." Mason sat next to Lia on her bed.

"Considering the fact that the last good friend I made turned out to be a professional killer, I'm thinking that I don't have too many options for new ones. So when you're ready to talk, talk. As long as you aren't hurting yourself again or anything, I can wait. Until then, I know I can kick your ass on at least one of these games" Both best friends smiled brightly and Lia couldn't help but hug the boy that seemed to forgive her no matter what.

"Thank you, Mason. You're the best" Mason hugged her back. "I know" Both couldn't help but laugh.

**MALE LOCKER ROOM:**

It had been not too long after Lia and Mason reconnected again when Scott and Kira didn't show up for school. Worried about her alpha and pack-mate, Lia went to the locker room to talk with Stiles. Lia was especially worried seeing as they were once again playing against her former school that night at the lacrosse game. She needed her alpha there in case she loses control.

"Everything's fine. I got a text from him this morning he said he might be a little late" Stiles tried to reassure the newly turned beta. However, the girl was getting more and more anxious every minute that Scott wasn't there.

"How late? When? We're playing Devenford Prep again and this time it's an actual game, not a scrimmage. I -I can't do this without him. He can't be late" Coach Finstock heard the last part and made his way over, not even questioning why Lia was in the boys locker room.

"Who's late?" The two turned around to face their coach. Stiles gestured to Lia to tell him. "Scott and Kira" She answered. "They might be slightly late" Stiles lied smoothly or at least attempted to.

"Slight late is still late. What are they doing?" Lia didn't know how to answer Coach Finstock because she honestly didn't know what they were doing on their date.

"They're doing something that's going to make them slightly late" Stiles spoke in his usual 'I'm going to avoid the question' answer.

"What could Scott and Kira be doing right now that's more important than playing the first game?" Lia knew that she needed to get Coach out of there before Stiles gives him more answers that don't make sense and eventually anger him.

"They're having sex" She said bluntly. Stiles gasped at her. "What? Someone had to say it!"

**LACROSSE GAME:**

It was time for the match and both Scott and Kira still weren't around, it was just Stiles and Lia now. Both sat on the bench in their uniforms while Lia kept looking around for her alpha.

"They're still not here" Stiles looked over at the beta and noticed she was fidgeting. The teen sighed, wishing his best friend was there to be the alpha instead of letting him try and calm the beta down.

"Okay, what's really going on? Are you nervous about the full moon? It's not for another 24 hours" Lia's eyes traveled up towards the moon. "Lia, you're going to be fine. Okay? Just try not to rage out on anyone" Lia looked back at Stiles.

"You're not worried?" She rose her eyebrows, not believing that he was calm. "Okay, I'm mildly concerned. Mildly" Stiles took out his phone and began to text Scott once more.

"We're gonna lose without them" Lia sighed pessimistically. "No we're not. We can be just as good without Scott. Okay? I've been practicing. Let me tell you something. I'm getting good, really good" The corners of his lips turned upwards when he got the beta to laugh, happy that he was able to get her in a better mood.

But what happened was that he indeed still sucked at playing. He was knocked down easily by another human from the opposing team. Lia walked over from the bench to her pack member, raising and eyebrow before helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try calling Scott again".

***

They were still losing the game, big time. Lia took the spot next to Stiles on the bench. "Neither of them are answering. I gotta go see what's going on" He explained before packing his things up quickly.

"You're leaving? What are you going to tell the coach?" Lia panicked. The two looked over at Coach Finstock who seemed to be throwing a tantrum.

"You don't tell him anything. Okay? Lia, you're going to be okay. All right?" Stiles patted her on the back before leaving.

***

Lia was hallucinating that the berserkers were on the field, which made her miss the shot. As they kept playing, she got more and more distracted. Eventually, Brett purposefully knocked her over.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lia groaned. She thought since Brett was also a werewolf he wouldn't try and anger her, but here he was doing the exact same thing.

"Because you're extremely afraid, I can smell it on you from across the field. Are you hurt?" Lia shook her head. "Are you alive?" Lia then rolled her eyes. "Obviously" She muttered under her breath. "Then get up".

**GIRLS LOCKER ROOM:**

After the game, Lia went straight to the girl's locker room since she knew nobody would actually come in since she was the only girl on either team(minus Kira who wasn't there). The girl's knees went to her chest and she wrapped her hands around them, just sitting there thinking.

She wasn't expecting anyone to come in, let alone for it to be Brett Talbot. "You okay?" The born werewolf asked. "We lost, big time" Lia spoke, clearly disinterested in talking to her ex-friend.

"But you're okay, right?" Lia scoffed at him. "Why'd do you that? Why did you even help me? You hate me" Brett looked sympathetic for the new wolf. He knew how hard it was to deal with all this power. But unlike him, she wasn't born with her powers, she literally just got them.

"Because Scott saved me. He saved all of us. Do you know how lucky you are?" Lia was still confused, Brett smirked slightly.

"Scott's a true Alpha. That means he didn't get his power because he was born with it. He didn't get it by stealing it or killing someone. Lia, he earned it. You're not strong just because you can lift a lot of weight now. You're strong because you endure, because what you've been through. Satomi calls it strength of character. You're lucky to have him" Brett took one last look at Lia, checking her chemosignals to make sure she had calmed down, before leaving.

"Then where is he?" She whispered to herself after Brett left. "Why isn't he here?"


	9. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia and the pack rush to Mexico to save Scott and Kira. What happens when Scott is cursed to be the very thing that Lia is the most afraid of? Will she be able to conquer her fears to save her alpha and pack member?

**MCCALL HOUSEHOLD:**

As soon as Lia found out that the pack were going to Mexico to save Scott and Kira, Lia knew she had to go with. As Malia and Stiles entered the kitchen, Stiles was shocked to see her.

"Ah! Lia, go home! You're not coming with us" Lia frowned. "Why not?" She questioned, wanting to save her alpha and pack mate. "Because it's a full moon. And I don't feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out" Stiles spazzed.

"You can lock me up, right? Chain me down to the backseat or something" Lia looked over at Malia for help. "You tore up the last chains, remember?" Malia recalled.

"Yeah, we would have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there" Lia, who didn't understand the reference being made, got eager. "Okay, then where do we get carbonite?" Stiles gave her a look of exasperation, completely and utterly done with her.

"Seriously? You haven't seen it either?" Stiles complained thinking about how Lia and Scott were a lot alike. He could never get his best friend to watch his favorite movie series either.

The boyfriend-girlfriend duo turned to leave but stopped when Lia spoke up again. "Wait! What if we put me in the trunk?" Lia tried desperately to help.

"You'd get out of that too" Malia told her bluntly. Stiles stepped forward. "Lia, kid. You've been a werewolf all of five minutes. You don't have to do this" Stiles reassured the freshman.

"I know, but I want to. Scott's my Alpha. There's gotta be bigger chain, a bigger truck or something".

**GARAGE:**

The group met in a garage-place, empty except for them. Lia called her dad and told him that she was going to spend the weekend at her friend Malia's house. She asked him instead of her mom because Olivia Geyer would've asked thousands of questions about Malia and eventually would've gotten Lia to tell her the truth. All that her dad said was, "Have fun! Be safe!"

"How'd you get a prison transport van?" Stiles asked Braeden when got out of said van. "I'm a U.S. Marshall" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, I just thought that was a cover" Lia nodded in agreement.

"Like Sam and Dean when they pretend to be FBI! In the supernatural books!" Stiles looked at her in confusion. "What? I read" She defended herself. Stiles was going to respond until Derek got out of the van.

"Are we really bringing her?" Derek inquired, gesturing towards the young beta. "Are we really bringing him?" Stiles argued, moving slightly closer to Lia and Malia protectively when Peter showed up.

"We're bringing everyone that we can. And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going" Peter announced. "What's that mean?" Malia queried.

"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?" Peter thought.

"So you're saying that she wants make him younger? They didn't know each other back then" Lia crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing Peter suspiciously as she remembered what Stiles told her about Peter.

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf" Derek spoke up in realization. "A werewolf can't steal a True Alpha's power but maybe a Nagual jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her, maybe she can. So if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going" Stiles shook his head.

"We can't. Not without Lydia".

***

Stiles paced back-and-forth as he tried to call Lydia over and over again. "What's she doing at the school anyway?" Derek questioned. "We got Kira's sword, but we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker" They all looked at Stiles for an answer.

"Nothing" He replied. "If she has a car, she can catch up to us" Braeden spoke up, not wanting to be too late in saving Scott. "That's a good point. We'll call her from the road" When Peter agreed, Lia's suspicion only grew.

"No. What if something happened? What is she's in trouble?" The human boy freaked. "Fine. You stay, you find her. We're gonna go on without you" Peter snapped.

Peter's head turned towards Lia when he heard her snarl, the girl glowed her eyes threateningly. She was already on edge because it was a full moon, she wasn't going to let Peter snap at her pack mate, especially not the one that she considered to be the second Alpha, the one in charge when Scott wasn't around.

Lia then stopped glowing her eyes and turned towards Stiles, her facial features softened. "I can call Mason. He has a study group at school. Maybe he could look for her" She offered. "Alright, fine" Stiles gave in.

They all went to get in their separate vehicles when Peter spoke up. "Remember what we're dealing with here" Everyone stopped and looked over at the eldest of the group.

"It's not just Kate, it's berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls, do not assume that there's any humanity left" Peter's eyes traveled over towards Lia who he could tell was scared of the berserkers. He didn't need his werewolf powers to tell.

"This little one is terrified of them, aren't you? Don't worry sweetheart, it is that fear that will keep you alive" He looked over the beta one more time considering she was the only beta turned by Scott McCall and the only beta he had ever seen that was turned by a True Alpha.

"A reminder to everyone, you do not fight berserkers to survive, you fight to kill" Peter announced to the rest.

**VAN:**

Stiles, Derek, and Lia sat in the back of the prison transfer van while Braeden drove. Those two were there for when the full moon started to affect Lia. Considering both had experience with new betas, they were chosen to be back there with her.

Derek handcuffed her hands to the metal pole in the back of the van where they were sitting. "All good?" Lia pulled her wrists to see that they were fully restrained. The girl nodded. Derek pulled out the talisman.

"Okay. I brought something to help you. This has been with my family for centuries. It's a very powerful, supernatural talisman. We use it to teach betas how to control themselves on a full moon. Since you're a female, you can endure pain and are a lot stronger than males. We need you especially to stay calm" Derek gave her the talisman before shooting Stiles a look to confirm it.

"Yes, it's powerful" Stiles cleared his throat. "Very powerful" Lia looked between the two in disbelief.

***

A grunt of pain came from Lia as the full moon started to affect her. Derek noticed her werewolf claws starting to come out. "Whatever you're gonna teach me, I think you better start" Lia's eyes glowed. 

***

"Lia, you with me? We have a mantra that we use. You repeat it, you focus on the words. It's like meditating. You say the words until you feel the control coming back to you" Derek explained to the beta.

"What are the words?" She whimpered as she tried to stay and control. "Okay, look at the Triskelion. See the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back, it's the same thing. Each spiral means something" Stiles then stepped in. "Alpha, Beta, Omega".

"It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another. Betas can become Alphas" Derek started. "Alphas can become Betas" Stiles continued on.

"Can Alphas become Omegas?" Lia asked, trying to listen to the words and stay in control. Derek nodded before going on. "All you have to do is say the the three words".

Lia tried the mantra over and over again but it wasn't working. Stiles realized that she didn't need a mantra like " _Alpha, Beta, Omeg_ a" 0r " _The Sun, The Moon, The Truth_ ". She needed an anchor like Scott did when he first turned, he had an anchor. He had Allison. Lia just needed an anchor.

"Do you remember when we told you about anchors?" Lia nodded. Derek realized what Stiles was going on about, remembering when he had this talk with his betas on their first full moon.

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it, keep your human side in control" Lia thought hard. She couldn't find anything or anyone that would keep her in control, until she did. She found them, her anchor.

Stiles and Derek were actually surprised when Lia's claws and werewolf facial features retracted, her eyes fading back to her natural baby blue color.

"I'm sorry" The girl apologized, scared that she hurt the two. "Lia, it's not your fault. Scott was even like this for a long time, it's normal. Okay?" Derek was a bit taken back at Stiles words.

"We're gonna get Scott back, right?" The two men nodded. "Of course we are".

**LA IGLESIAS:**

When Derek opened the door after they arrived, he was immediately attacked by a berserker who threw him out. It started to stabbing him with its claws until Braeden started shooting it multiple times, eventually killing it.

Everyone was in shock, frozen at the sight of an injured Derek. Braeden immediately ran to his side. Peter, literal Satan in a v-neck, looked as if he was on the verge of crying.

"How bad is it?" He asked Braeden. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just get to Scott. Just find him. We'll be right behind you. Go, Go!" Derek yelled at all of them.

Peter and Malia listened and ran off but Stiles didn't budge so neither did Lia. She wasn't just gonna leave his side, not after everything they've been through.

"Hey, hey. Save him" Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes like he was seeing a ghost. "Stiles, we need to go" Stiles glanced one more time at Derek before following Lia to where the other Hale's were.

The group ran towards the church to to save Scott and Kira. "Okay, everyone stop, stop, stop, stop, stop" Peter told everyone. Lia only did so because Stiles and Malia did, she trusted them more than Peter with the safety of Scott and Kira.

"We gotta figure out where we are, then we gotta figure out how to find Scott and Kira" Stiles phone rang, he stepped aside to calm his dad down before coming back to the group afterward.

"What do we do now?" Malia's eyes widened when she saw something the others didn't. "Duck!" The berserker showed up as Malia pushed Stiles and Lia down. They all ran into a room. Malia gave Stiles Kira's sword before he left to go look for the two missing pack members.

Lia, Malia, and Peter were left behind to fight the berserkers. Although they terrified the young beta, she was in her 'protect the pack' mode, there's nothing that would keep her from doing so.

Lia and Peter held one berserker back before Malia was given a weapon to kill one that Malia didn't notice had the same brown eyes as her alpha.

Right as she was about to attack, Stiles came hurling into the room. "No, wait, wait! Malia, wait!" Malia has been about to use the weapon when Kira showed up and used her sword to knock it out of Malia's hand.

"It's Scott! It's Scott!" Lia looked into the berserkers eyes, immediately recognizing the dark brown eyes as her alphas. Nobody wanted to or tried to fight back much against Scott in fear of hurting him. Nobody wanted to hurt the adorable alpha.

Scott went straight for Lia, shoving her against the wall with extreme force. He didn't know who she was, he was cursed by Kate Argent to be a berserker.

Lia winced, trying not to look away from her alpha who was currently one of the creatures that she was terrified of. "Scott!" Lia was trembling in fear. The others went to intervene but Lia shot them a look which let them know to let her deal with it. She had a plan. One that probably wouldn't work but she had to take the shot.

"Scott, listen to me! You're not a monster! You're a werewolf, like me. You once told me that the most strong are the ones that have gone through the most" Scott's grip on her loosened as memories hit him of the beta in front of him, ones that were of the real him and not the berserker he was currently cursed to be.

_"You're not a monster. You're a werewolf, like me"._

_"I can do this. Especially if you're there"._

_"Lia, hey, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"_

_"It's okay. I've got you"._

Lia noticed that it was working, so she kept going. "You've gone through a lot, you're always saving people. We're here to help you, Scott. We would all die for you, cause you're somebody to die for" This was the push he needed to burst out of the cursed hold he was under.

Scott let go of his beta and broke out of the mask and berserker outfit. His eyes glowed red as he howled, Lia's eyes glowed the yellow beta color as she sighed in relief.

Scott stood in front of her protectively when he turned around to face Peter. "You" He growled as the rest looked over at the former alpha, the one who turned Scott.

"The only one who knew as much as Argent about the berserkers. About the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power" Scott realized.

Peter knew it was no use pretending that it wasn't him so he stepped forward. "For my family's power. To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenaged boy, so incorruptible he won't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. Even if it was to save your own pack, your beta. You don't deserve your power. Not power like this".

Lia wanted to step in and help fight, but Stiles held her back as they watched Peter and Scott fight. Stiles knew that Scott needed to do this himself, to defeat Peter on his own. And he did, he defeated Peter Hale.

**LATER:**

Derek hadn't died, he actually became an evolved werewolf who could literally turn into an actual wolf like his mother. Everyone was safe, for now anyway.

The McCall pack stood in a line across from Derek Braeden, and Chris Argent. The order went; Scott, Lia, Malia, and Kira. Lydia was back in Beacon Hills dealing with the berserker that was sent to keep her away so she wouldn't be able to warn her pack of Peter's plan.

"There's enough yellow wolves bane to keep Peter out for the trip back. But be careful" Scott looked at his former girlfriends father. "You're really going with them?" Scott asked, referring to the Calaveras, Mexican hunters who seemed interested in his pack.

"I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago. They'll leave you alone, all of you. But only if I help them catch Kate" Chris explained, looking over at each and every pack member. He was proud of Scott and what he had accomplished, he just wished his daughter was there to see it.

"What if you can't?" Kira spoke up, uneasy at the thought of the woman who kidnapped her and Scott ever having the chance of being free.

"I'll find her, someone has to" Chris ended the conversation, sending them all a hidden smile before leaving.

The group all sighed, relieved that they somehow survived everything. Scott pulled Lia into a hug, happy that he hadn't killed her. He didn't know what he would've done if he did, even if it wasn't his fault. Lia then went and joined the rest of the pack.

Scott didn't even try to hide his goofy and adorable smile while watching Lia join the back. Kira hugged her, Stiles ruffled her hair, while Malia sent her a small smile. For Malia who didn't know how to show much affection, it showed how much she actually cared for her youngest pack member.

Scott felt two pairs of eyes on him, he turned around to see both Braeden and Derek looking at him. Derek looked at Lia before looking back at the teen boy who he saw evolve into the alpha he now was.

Derek and Braeden, being older and more observant than the others, could easily tell the pure adoration he felt for his beta, maybe even going as far as actually loving her.

Derek rose an eyebrow as if he was urging Scott to go for her, to tell her the truth. Derek wanted Scott to be happy. If that was with Lia, he shouldn't hold back even if they were a few years apart.

Scott shook his head, smiling sadly at the mercenary and werewolf. It wasn't the time, it might never be the time. He wanted Lia to have as normal of a life as possible. He wanted to keep her out of the supernatural drama as much as he could.

He would have to find a way to let her go, to let her enjoy life with him there as a friend and as her alpha.

But Scott knew it would take a long time for him to be able to let her go.


	10. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia and the McCall pack are back after a rather peaceful summer. Unfortunately, the full moon brings control issues, a new enemy, and a familiar face back into Beacon Hills.

**BEACON HILLS PRESERVE:**

It had been quite the summer for Lia Dunbar. She spent a lot of time with the McCall pack at pack meetings and pack gatherings/events. They even had a few movie nights where Stiles forced them all to watch a few of the Star Wars movies.

But Lia was still struggling with control. She had a few incidents here and there, not as many as she had when school was in session. It was mostly on the night of the full moon.

Currently, it was said night. Stiles, not believing that she could stay in complete and utter control, had Scott help him tie her to a tree.

She was forced to listen to the boys planning how their lives would turn out after their senior year. It was quite boring and honestly, pretty annoying for the now sophomore to deal with.

"Think it's been long enough?" She heard Stiles ask her alpha. "Yes!" The two turned towards the beta who was tied up against the tree, noticing how annoyed she was with them.

"Hey! Trying to have an adult conversation over here!" Scott smiled to himself as Stiles started to bicker with Lia. He noticed that despite how Stiles pretended to hate her, Lia was truly like a little sister to him.

"You're two years older than me. I'm fine, just let me go" The two boys walked towards the tree with the key to unlock the chains.

"It's not that we don't trust you—" Stiles cut off his best friend. "It's because I don't trust you" He said bluntly, not even feeling bad for telling the truth. He didn't trust her or most werewolves during the full moon, not until they were in control.

"But after that last full moon—" Lia's cheeks heated up in embarrassment at the topic Stiles was bringing up. "It was one slip up" Stiles rolled his eyes knowing that Lia was downplaying the intensity of what actually happened.

"Slip up? A dozen calls to the Sheriff's Department about a monstrous dog girl running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked. That's a slip-up?" Scott and Stiles struggled that day with trying to get Lia in control. It was actually Malia who stepped in and got the youngest beta in control.

"Why were you naked?" Scott finally asked. Lia felt her cheeks practically on fire in embarrassment. "It was really hot out that night, okay. Let me go" Lia begged, wanting to get away from this situation as fast as she could.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles rolled his eyes once again at his best friend who was too trusting in people, very gullible.

"It won't happen again!" Lia promised. "You're in complete and total control?" Lia nodded eagerly. Scott took the key and let her out.

What neither boys seem to notice was that her hand was bleeding from digging her nails/claws into the palm of her hand.

**JEEP:**

The two boys brought Lia(reluctantly in Stiles' part) with them driving. "Is it a party?" Lia questioned, wanting to know why Stiles wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"It's not a party, Little Wolf" Lia brushed off the nickname. "Then what's at midnight?" She remembered overhearing something about an event happening at that time.

"Your bedtime" Lia gave Stiles an unamused look. "Why aren't the girls going?" She persisted, knowing how to push Stiles until he answered her without sarcasm.

"They're meeting us there, okay? And just stop asking questions, all right? It's a senior thing. You'll know when you're a senior" He finally answered.

Scott started to struggle with his phone to get a signal. "You guys having trouble with your phones?" As if it did it on command, the engine of Roscoe started making noises. "Oh, what the hell!"

Stiles pulled over the Jeep and the two seniors got out, leaving Lia in the back. The teen girl noticed a lightning bolt getting a bit too close to the boys.

"Guys!" They ignored her/didn't hear her. The lightning seemed to get closer. "Guys!" They kept doing what they were doing until the lightning got so close that it scared them. "Can we go now?"

**LATER, PICKING UP MALIA:**

They then went to pick up Malia. Stiles rolled down his window when they reached where Malia was with her father Henry Tate.

"Sorry we're late!" Malia came over and kissed her boyfriend. Lia leaned forward so she was seen through the drivers window. "I'm sorry too" She teased.

Henry Tate slightly approaches the car. "You boys do remember that I own a gun, right?" He questioned, mostly looking at Stiles. "Vividly" Stiles shuttered. Henry left and Malia got in the car and sat next to Lia.

When the two boys saw Lia had her headphones in they looked at Malia expectingly. "What?" Malia inquired. "Did you find out yet?" Stiles questioned.

"They're gonna email me" Lia thought it was quite humorous that they thought she couldn't hear them just because she had headphones in. Even before she was a werewolf she could still hear other conversations with her headphones in.

Lia also remembered Scott and Stiles talking about Malia having to go to summer school to try and get into her senior year to be caught up with everyone.

"Is this about summer school?" Malia glared at her boyfriend. "You told her?" Stiles' eyes widened comedically. "Uh...." Stiles trailed off.

"All they said was you had to go to summer school 'cause the principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat junior year" Scott and Stiles shared a look. "We should have left her chained to the tree" Stiles mused.

**BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL:**

Scott and Lia were now inside the hospital, Scott was dropping her off with her father who worked there as a doctor. "My dad's helping out in surgery. He's not gonna be done for hours. So I'm either hanging out here or I could still go with you guys" Lia explained as they approached the elevator.

"Show me your hands" Lia looked at her shoes with guilt before opening her hands to show that she had dried blood and nail marks that pierced her palm.

"Okay, so I might still be having a hard time" She admitted sheepishly. "Lia, you're still learning. What do you do to stay focused on not changing?" Lia showed him her headphones.

"I have an anchor and I have music, but it's not working as well as it did before" She told him truthfully.

"It's working enough. Listen, Derek told me that you were one of the strongest that he'd ever seen at your age. Now, coming from him that means a lot" The elevator dinged, signaling that it was on this floor. "Maybe that means that things are gonna be harder for you for a while. But, it also means something else, doesn't it?" Lia shrugged. "We're here for you".

**OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL:**

After Scott left, Lia overheard a conversation that sounded like Scott was in trouble. That and the feeling she was getting of him being in danger made her push through all of the emotions of the full moon so she could get to Malia and Stiles.

The girl ran up to them, only to be harshly shoved to the ground by Malia who didn't realize that it was indeed her. "Ow!" Stiles started freaking out since he didn't notice Lia until Malia slammed her on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed. "Scott's in trouble!"  These words sent everyone into action. The three ran as fast as they could to an area near the school where they would find Scott.

The fight had just finished by the time Lia got there. They all sighed in relief and gathered as a pack, only missing Lydia who was most likely already inside the school waiting for the seniors. Lia hugged Kira in both relief and greeting considering that she was gone for practically the whole summer.

Scott stood in front of his pack protectively, all eyes went to him and then the unknown male, a beta werewolf too. Scott couldn't help but flash his eyes protectively when the unknown man's eyes looked over at Lia who had also flashed her beta eyes for a second.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Lia got a better look at the guy. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, like super attractive.

"I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade" Realization hit Scott before it hit Stiles, something rare.

"Theo?" Said boy smiled at the sound of his name. "You know him?" The boys smiled turned into a smirk as he looked over at Lia. The girl had her hands crossed over her chest, glaring profusely at him.

"They used to, sweetheart" His eyes then went from the youngest pack member to the two he knew, Stiles and Scott. "Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again. A couple months ago I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, just couldn't believe it. Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha" Lia narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" Scott questioned.

Scott, being Scott, had hope that they caught a break and that his and Stiles' childhood friend was good. Stiles was extremely suspicious of the boy who he used to play baseball with. Malia was usually suspicious about everyone she didn't know. Kira was hoping that this was a good guy like Scott. And Lia, well, she'd rather be chained to the tree again than having to be in this awkward situation.

"I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack".


	11. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of her sophomore year began with an awkward start when Lia's old enemy shows up. Stiles also drags the girl off to spy on Theo. Mason finds out.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

Ever since Mason had gotten a glimpse at a berserker at the end of their freshman year, the boy was obsessed with finding out what it was. Lia did her best to try and steer him away from that, but it was no use.

The two were walking in the hallways to their history class while Mason ranted about a book he was reading about the berserkers.

"This is the one I was telling you about. I got it from a rare book dealer in Germany. Cost me two hundred bucks, but it was totally worth it" Lia was completely uneasy about Mason being in the dark but she was too scared to tell him. She didn't want him to think that she was a monster.

"Still reading about this stuff, Mason?" Lia inquired. "I was attacked by an armor-plated giant wearing a bear skull. It left an impression. Look. Look. Have you ever seen anything like this?" Mason showed her a picture of the berserker drawing from his book.

"Uh, no, never" She lied. "And then there's this whole section about the Nagual. Have you ever heard of the name Tezcat-" Lia absentmindedly corrected him. "Tezcatlipoca. Never heard of him, nope" Lia and Mason went inside Mr. Yukimura's history class.

Lia was about to take the seat in front of Mason per usual until she finally noticed the boy who would be sitting next to her, Hayden Romero from her old school. The boy absolutely hated her for something that happened at the beginning of middle school. He constantly attempted to make her life a living hell.

The boy blew a bubble of his gum, smirking maliciously at her. "Great" Lia looked around for any more empty seats but there weren't any. The girl looked like a lost puppy.

"Lia. You're not gonna just stand there, are you?" Mr. Yukimura asked her. "Maybe" Mason was freaking out just as much as Lia was, the boy scared for his friend's safety.

"The whole semester?" The teacher sighed when the sophomore just nodded helplessly. "Lia, have a seat" Lia took a deep breath before doing so.

As she sat down, the girl felt something sticky now on her butt. She slightly moved to see that she now had gum stuck to her skinny jeans. Lia's eyes went immediately to Hayden who just smirked even wider, blowing another bubble of the gum in his mouth.

**HALLWAY:**

Lydia Martin thankfully always seemed to have extra outfits in her locker. Lydia borrowed the girl one of her old dresses along with a pair of heels. Lia felt awkward, wishing she could still be wearing the skinny jeans and nice plain top she was wearing before the incident.

Lia and Mason met up at their lockers. "Look, I'm not saying I believe all of it a hundred percent, but people around us seem to know things. Like Lydia, she knows things. And not just good fashion sense" Lia didn't have it in her to deal with Mason knowing right now.

Lia was more worried about Hayden being at the school and the new werewolf, Theo. When she saw how suspicious Stiles was of him, her suspicion grew immensely. Stiles was usually right about these things and she knew that Theo was someone that couldn't be trusted.

"Mason, it's only the first day of school. Shouldn't you be thinking about other things like, like the hot men on the Soccer Team?" Lia pointed out the rather attractive males walking by their lockers.

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Follow them out to the field and watch them practice while I pretend to study?" Lia smirked at her best friends words. "You know, it's pretty hot out. They're gonna get super sweaty and end up taking their shirts off. It's probably a very hot show" Mason didn't even say goodbye before he ditched to go watch the soccer team practice.

As Lia started to unlock her locker, the one next to her closed and Lia became face-to-face with Hayden Romero once more.

"Nice dress" He teased. Lia's face flushed awkwardly. "Thanks. You know, I was wondering if you were still pissed about the sixth grade, but I guess you cleared that up" She spoke to him awkwardly, not knowing how to react near the boy anymore.

"I'm not pissed, Lia" Hayden smirked to himself when he saw the hopeful look in her eyes. "I'm vengeful".

**JEEP:**

Stiles was out of options. None of his senior pack members were willing to help him with his investigation against Theo. The only other person suspicious of him was Lia.

"What's a criminal tremor?" The girl asked, sitting shotgun in his Jeep while reading one of his research documents. "It doesn't matter" The two pulled away from school.

**PRESERVE:**

It was now nighttime, the two were following behind Theo in the preserve as they tried to find something shady.

"I told you he was up to something" Stiles whispered to Lia who was giving him a deadpanned expression. "We spent three hours watching this dude play video games. He better be covering up a mass murderer, or I'm gonna be upset" She hissed quietly at the boy.

"Let's find out" The two kept following the odd werewolf. "You still got his scent?" Stiles asked as they continued to follow the new boy.

"Don't need it" Lia then paused randomly, confusing Stiles who shot her a look. "What? What's wrong?" Stiles worries that something was wrong with Theo, but her sudden pause was personal issues.

"I forgot, I was supposed to meet Mason at the school gym" Stiles rolled his eyes at her. "Why didn't you just tell him?" He then realized that she didn't tell Mason what she was yet.

"He doesn't know?" Lia nodded, embarrassed that she was being a coward. "We said it was okay" Stiles reminded the werewolf. "It's not that easy, it's-it's a lot to accept and understand" Lia was scared out of her mind to lose her best friend. He was one of the few things she had left that wasn't consumed by the supernatural stuff.

"He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a land mine. I think the groundwork's been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance. Scott and I have been through this, okay? More than once. It's always been better when they know" Stiles explained as he kept walking.

"What if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he tries to stab me with something silver? Or what if—" Stiles heard a thud after Lia stopped talking.

Stiles turned around to find the beta stuck in a random hole in the ground that seemed to have shown up out of nowhere. "Lia, what the hell are you doing?" Lia gave him a look when Stiles peered into the hole.

"There he is! Hurry up, stop screwing around" Lia noticed a necklace in the hole but didn't have the time to grab it, crawling out quickly so she could catch up to the human.

Stiles was hiding behind a tree, looking over at Theo who was looking over a small bridge. "Try and get his scent" Stiles commanded.

"Get anything?" Lia didn't really know what Stiles wanted her to smell on him. "Soap? It's nice, smells good" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Not his soap, his emotional state. Chemosignals, remember?" Lia nodded, focusing on that.

"He's sad" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Sad?" Lia nodded, picking up on another emotion. "More like grief" Realization hit Stiles, making him feel like the biggest asshole in the world.

"Oh my god! We have to go" Stiles panicked. "Wait, why?" Stiles didn't say anything, pulling the girl in his direction so she would run with him.

After they got a distance away, Stiles began to explain further. "That's the bridge where they found his sister" Lia, who was out of the loop, had no idea what Stiles was mentioning.

"What sister?" She questioned, not remembering seeing a sister when they spied in him. "The one that got lost and died from exposure. He's leaving a flower for her" Lia slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"That doesn't sound evil" Stiles nodded. "I know!" The two went to keep walking but noticed Theo standing a bit ways back, catching than in the act.

"What are you guys doing?" As Theo walked closer to the two, Lia flashed her yellow beta eyes and growled in warning, standing in front of Stiles in protectiveness of her pack member.

"Whoa" Theo commented as Stiles tried to hold her back. "Why do I get this feeling this kid is tougher than she looks?" Theo questioned, watching as Stiles calmed Lia down enough that she stopped flashing her eyes.

"Only when we let her off of her leash" Stiles snapped, keeping his hand on her shoulder as he slightly moved in front of her protectively.

"Stiles, we were in Little League together. Why are you so suspicious of me?" Theo inquired. "Because of these" Stiles held out his evidence, the difference of signatures before and after his parents moved back to Beacon Hills.

"One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago. The other one's a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High. They're different" Theo shrugged. "Yeah, they do look a little different" He observed.

"No, they're totally different. Signed by two different people" Stiles exclaimed. "So my dad's not my dad? Like he's an imposter?" Lia nodded. "Or something like that" Lia agreed.

"Who do you think I am?" Theo closed the papers he was given. "We don't know yet" Stiles admitted. "Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?" Theo offered, secretly amused by the humans' suspicious behavior.

"No, I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to" Theo smiled at the two. Stiles was being the real Alpha, trying to keep his pack safe from any danger. Lia was basically his Beta, there to protect Stiles at all costs.

"You know, Stiles, I came back here for Scott, but I also came back for you. Someone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does" He looked over at Lia. "You all do" His eyes lingered on Lia for a moment longer before looking back at Stiles. "I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here, I'm meant to be a part of this pack".

~

After the encounter, Theo left but the two stayed behind for a bit because they were talking. As they headed towards Roscoe, Scott unexpectedly showed up. The Alpha didn't know that Stiles was going to drag his beta into this and honestly wasn't too happy about that.

"Find anything?" The two were caught red handed. "Nope" Stiles said, walking straight over to the Jeep. Scott looked at Lia for an answer. "I fell in a hole" Scott couldn't help but smile at the girl before he went off to deal with his best friend.

"It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it?" He asked. "Yes, it was. Very embarrassing. So we are going to leave now" Stiles muttered, having trouble with the car. "Lia!" He felt like Lia and himself had bonded a bit that day, more like siblings now. "Do me a favor, get in the car and turn the ignition when I say" Lia obliged. She tried to ignore the argument with Scott and Stiles. She felt bad that Scott wasn't understanding, that Scott didn't realize that Stiles was, in fact, doing this to save them.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

Afterward, Stiles dropped her off at the high school where an upset Mason was waiting for his extremely late friend. "Hey, Mason! Sorry, I'm late" She apologized sheepishly. "Oh no, you're not late. You missed it. I worked out, for two hours" Lia's guilt skyrocketed. She didn't know how to explain to him that the reason she was late was that she was helping her human friend spy on the new werewolf in town.

"Yeah, I know. I forgot and I'm gonna tell you why" Lia sighed to herself. "Actually, I'm gonna tell you a lot of things. A lot of hard to believe things. Really hard to believe things" Mason's eyes widened at something that Lia had her back to. 

"There's a wolf" Lia didn't register what he was talking about. "Yeah, I'm getting to that" Mason shook his head.

"No. There's a wolf right behind you" Lia turned around to see that there was indeed a black wolf behind him, one that didn't have the same scent as a werewolf. "That's a wolf" The wolf growled and the two ran as fast as they could into the school while it chased them.

Lia stopped running as she realized what she had to do. She turned into a werewolf only with her eyes, fangs, and claws before roaring loudly. This made the wolf run off and left Lia with her flabbergasted friend.

Lia made eye contact with her best friend, morphing back to her human face. "Surprise?" She exclaimed awkwardly. "You're a werewolf! Awesome!" Lia smiled, realizing she could never lose Mason, he would always be with her no matter what.


	12. ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the rest of the pack investigate what's going on with the chimera Tracy, Lia and Mason meet up with a certain beta to do an investigation of their own.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Kira, Lia, and Mason were all meeting up where the buses were parked for the day. Luckily there were no students around to hear them. They were discussing Tracy Stewart, a girl who was a newly turned werewolf that killed someone.

"Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping, it was a real disorder. It was night terrors" Lydia explained, wishing she could've helped Tracy more before she became supernatural.

"Well, now she's the night terror. Especially since no one can find her" Stiles commented tiredly. None of them had gotten a lot of sleep lately with all the supernatural drama going on. Even Lia, the youngest of the pack, was tired from helping to track down Tracy.

"Okay, I know we're all tired and miserable—" Scott's eyes drifted over to Mason's figure with the rest of the pack doing the same. "Except for you" Mason slightly jumped up at the realization that they were all looking at him. He knew that something weird must've been going on with this friend group, the supernatural wouldn't have been his first guess.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is all just mind-blowing!" Mason exclaimed, turning to look at Kira. "You're a kitsune. I don't even know what that is" The corner's of Lia's lips curved upwards into an amused smile. Despite everything going on, Mason was able to stay positive which really helped Lia in her quest to stay just as positive.

Scott couldn't help but smile as well, directed towards his beta. It was cheesy, he knew, but every time she smiled it felt as if everything would turn out alright. He couldn't help the feelings that bubbles inside of him whenever he was around her, but he could try his hardest to bury them and play it off as platonic adoration.

"I'm still learning" Lia looked over at Stiles once she saw the look he was giving her. "Lia, Little Wolf. We said you can tell him, not invite him into the inner circle!" Stiles proclaimed, not having the complete ability to trust the teen even if he was her best friend.

"Uh, I'm in the inner circle?" Mason inquired curiously. "No!" Both Lia and Stiles blurted out at the same time. Scott interrupted their little bickering moment. As amusing as it was, they had to get back on task to try and figure out what they're gonna do about Tracy.

"Guys, look, back to Tracy. She's just one lone wolf, we can find her" Scott tried to give them the confidence. "One lone serial-killing wolf" Malia corrected Scott.

"Uh, she only killed one person, you know. The other two were mauled. All right, what do we do when we catch her?" Stiles asked, eyes darting to each group member for an idea.

"I say we put her down" Malia's answer made the group go silent. Mason looked at each group member before commenting, "Intense".

Scott sighed, knowing that for him killing would never be the option. He didn't have the heart to do that to anyone no matter what they'd done.

"Guys, let's concentrate on catching her first. We're figuring out the rest later" Scott's dark eyes met Stiles' lighter brown eyes for reassurance. When Stiles nodded in agreement, he met with Lia's blue ones. When she nodded too, he was more confident about his plan. They just hoped that they wouldn't have to do anything too drastic.

~

Not even halfway into her history class, Tracy showed up and sat down. Lia had left to 'go to the bathroom' but ended up alerting her alpha before pulling the fire alarm down so everyone would evacuate.

Lia, Scott, and Mr. Yukimura were now entering the classroom where Tracy was with Hayden who was asking her if she was okay. Tracy ended up grabbing his wrist tightly, making the teen cry out in pain.

"Tracy" Scott hesitantly walked towards the two, not wanting to upset Tracy enough in which she would hurt Hayden. He called her name a few more times, but all Tracy saw was her hallucinations of three scary men in unusual masks. Tracy's wolf nails pressed into Hayden's wrist, making the boy bleed.

"Tracy, let go" Scott pleaded, eyes darting back to Lia and Mr. Yukimura who was becoming increasingly worried for the safety of Hayden and the mental state of Tracy.

"They're coming" Tracy finally let go of Hayden. "They're coming for all of us" She managed to mutter out before becoming unconscious, a gray colored substance oozing out of her mouth.

Scott and Mr. Yukimura helped carry Tracy out of the classroom which left Hayden with Lia. Lia was still around Hayden after everything that happened in middle school.

"She wasn't even supposed to be in our class. Where are they taking her?" Hayden questioned the girl. "Uh, the hospital, I guess" Lia lied, knowing that they would be taking her to see Deaton at the animal clinic.

Lia noticed a familiar smell, her eyes trailing to Hayden's wrist, realizing that the boy was actually bleeding still. "Do you need help getting to the nurse's office?" Lia offered kindly to the boy who had always been mean to her. "I think I'll make it" Hayden left the classroom. Lia did too, meeting up with Lydia and Kira in the empty halls.

"They're taking her to the Animal Clinic?" Kira guessed, looking at the two for a definitive answer. "Yeah, to see if Deaton can figure out what's wrong with her" The youngest girl confirmed. "What's wrong with her is that she killed two people. Her father, and according to Parrish, her psychiatrist" Lydia slightly sassed.

"Isn't there anyone else we can talk to? Does she still have her mom? Any family?" Kira's voice was softer, more compassionate compared to Lydia's. Lydia had previously cared about Tracy but wasn't going to let her off the hook for literally killing and attacking people.

Realization hit Lydia as she remembered what Stiles and Scott told her after Peter bit her, how they thought she went looking for Derek. "Alpha. If she's a werewolf she has an Alpha, right? Anyone know if a new one's moved into Beacon Hills?"

"No, but there's an old one. One of the oldest. And we know her" Lydia and Kira couldn't help but slightly smile at the distaste expression on Lia's face when she realized that they were talking about Satomi. Not that she hated her, but she knew that they would make her talk to Satomi's beta, Brett Talbot. 

**LACROSSE FIELD:**

Brett seemed to always be at the school now, Davenford Prep constantly used their lacrosse field considering that it was a lot bigger than there's.

Lia and Mason stood from afar, Mason looking at a shirtless Brett in shock. Not because he was shirtless, but because he was a werewolf and always had been one.

"So, he's a werewolf too?" The look of distaste never left Lia's face. "Yup" Mason smiled as he admired Brett's physical appearance. "This just gets better and better" Lia rolled her eyes before the two made their way over to Brett, showing him the picture of Tracy and asking him if he knew her or at least had seen her.

"Cute, definitely not as cute as you. But never seen her" Lia scoffed when Brett winked at her. This game he was playing where he would be teasing her one minute and flirting with her the next was just irritating for the young beta.

"Could Satomi have turned her without you knowing?" Lia queried. "After the dead pool, Satomi's not exactly doing much recruiting" Brett answered her seriously.

Mason looked at Brett and then Lia. "That's how it works? Alpha werewolves just go around biting people?" Lia mentally facepalmed when she realized she hadn't told Mason how bitten and born werewolves really worked. All she had told him was that Scott bit her to save her life.

"Or you can be born, like me and my sister. Satomi took us in after our family died in a fire" Lia wasn't paying attention at this point, she zoomed into the picture she had of Tracy and recognized the necklace she was wearing.

Just the other day while she and Stiles were following Theo, she had fallen into a hole in the ground that had been dug and covered up. In the hole, she recalled picking up that same necklace put putting it back before she crawled out.

"I think I just found something".

**BEACON HILLS PRESERVE:**

It was dark outside when the three finally got to the preserve after school and after-school activities. Lia was extremely annoyed that Brett decided to come with even though she knew that having a born werewolf with her would be a good asset to have.

"Sure you know where you're going?" Lia turned to face Brett with an irritated expression as they continued walking. "I know where I am and where I'm headed" Lia turned back around and tried to focus on finding the hole she fell into a few days prior.

"So do I. Middle of nowhere" Lia was about to retort when the two heard a thump, Mason had fallen into a hole. "I think I found it" Mason called out, rubbing his head to try and soothe the slight pain he felt from falling.

"Do you see the necklace?" Lia and Brett stood on the outskirts of the hole, looking down at Mason who searched for the necklace. "No. I don't see it" Brett helped Mason out with ease.

"I thought you said it was a sinkhole" Mason spike, observing the hole that looked man made in his opinion. "It's a hole, what's the difference?" Lia then shot Brett a look, warning him not to comment anything inappropriate.

"I mean, look at all those handprints and look at all this dirt" Both Brett and Lia started to understand what Mason was getting at. "She didn't fall in here" Brett looked down at the hole. "She was buried" Lia finished for him.

"Intense" Lia then lifted herself down into the hole. "Why isn't it here?" She muttered as she tried to search again. "She probably came back for it" Brett said before putting his hand out for Lia to grab onto to get out. Lia was going to ignore it but ended up taking his hand once she realized he was trying to be nice.

Lia then looked around, noticing that they weren't in the right spot. "I don't think this is the one" Brett looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?" Asked Mason, curious to know what was going on in his best friend's head.

"It was closer to the bridge, much closer. This a different hole" Lia's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what was going on. "Then who crawled out of this one?"

Not too long afterward, they started to notice that this wasn't the only hole that had been dug. There were so many, dozens probably. What the hell had happened?

 


	13. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mason brought Lia out to try and have a nice and normal night like teens, they run into the newest chimera.

  
**THE CLUB:**

Lia was yearning to be by her pack members side at the hospital. After being attacked by Tracy, Lydia was now in the hospital. Lia wanted nothing more to stay by her pack members side but they convinced Lia to go out with Mason and that Lydia would be okay. She was going because Mason needed her to be his 'wing-woman' or his sidekick to help him try to get someone's attention.

As they stood in line, Mason noticed Lia constantly checking her phone and sighed in annoyance. "Can you put your phone away for five minutes! Scott can howl if he needs you, Li. I swear he's too dependent on you" Mason muttered the last part.

"It's like a pack member thing, I feel like I should be doing something to help Lydia" Mason turned to face his best friend, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Although he didn't and would never understand the pack bond, he knew how he would get if Lia was in Lydia's situation and he understood that it was tough for her.

"You are, you're my wing woman tonight. And considering the state of my dating life, I need a wing woman, co-pilot, and a really hot flight attendant" The teen exclaimed, ignoring the looks he was receiving due to the fact that he raised his voice.

"Is that why you made me dress up? I'm not your hot flight attendant, Mas" Lia's scowl looked more like a pout. The girl was wearing a knee-length black strapless dress with a leather jacket, something Mason picked out for her.

"Okay, yeah, choices are limited, but at least here you can get drunk" Lia then shook her head as they continued to inch forward in line. "Werewolves can't get drunk" She murmured as they officially were next in line.

As they approached the warehouse, the door swung open to show Hayden, who looked over at Lia with a glare that hid the slight attraction he had at that moment for the girl he hated.

"I said I'd let you in, not her" Lia shrunk back as if to hide from the conflict. "You said I could have a plus one" Mason argued, wanting to have his best friend with him to loosen up for a night.

"I didn't say plus Lia" Hayden and Mason were acquaintances, Hayden thought he was a cool guy but he still hated Lia with a passion.

"I'm his flight attendant" Both boys whipped around to face the girl who smiled with pride. "What?" Mason visibly face-palmed, embarrassed for her.

"Wingwoma—forget it. I don't have to go in" Lia started to back up to leave but Mason grabbed her arm to stop her. "No, you're coming. Okay" The teen boy pulled out some cash from his pocket.

"How about me and her, plus $50?" As much as Hayden really wanted to say no to letting Lia into his club, Hayden really needed the money so he put on a fake smile and let them in.

As the two walked through the club, Lia grew uncomfortable at the men displayed in front of her. They were in literal cages and it made her want to leave. "We don't look old enough to be here" Lia commented as she looked around.

"Neither does he" Lia's eyes followed to where Mason was gesturing at, frowning once more when she saw Brett Talbot in the club dancing with a guy and a girl. He met Lia's gaze and winked which the girl ignored, turning back to Mason.

"This club's mixed?" Mason shrugged. "Ish".

~

When Mason was dancing and having fun, Lia's new senses started going off. She couldn't tell who or where but she could sense another supernatural creature in the club with them. At first, she just thought it was Brett, but then she realized how different it felt. It didn't feel like a normal wolf, more like a wolf mixed with something else.

Lia decided to ask Brett once he was off on his own. "No, I didn't catch anything" Lia, too distracted with trying to find out who the creature was, didn't seem to notice the leering look she was receiving from the werewolf standing next to her.

"No one else like us?" Lia hoped she was just being paranoid. She had gone there so they could have a break from the supernatural drama, she didn't want to deal with it there.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe. It's Beacon Hills, what's the difference?" Brett truly believed her as he knew she wouldn't lie about that. The only question was how could he, a born werewolf, not be able to sense it while a bitten werewolf could?

"If felt different" Brett's eyes never left Lia's face as she scanned the room over and over. "What do you mean, Lia?" Brett hesitated for a moment before resting his hand on her shoulder. "It felt off, it felt wrong" And Lia had no clue just how right she would be.

~

Lia pushed her way awkwardly through the crowd as she tried to spot her best friend who she had lost sight of. Since she was getting weird vibes, she didn't want to leave Mason alone in case they attacked him.

Unfortunately, Lia wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into Hayden who had a bunch of drinks in his hand. When they crashed, the drinks shattered on the ground.

"Are you kidding me, Lia? Those were $10 each!" Lia couldn't help but flinch at his tone. "Sorry" She muttered. "The bartender isn't just gonna refill them for me" Hayden huffed, clearly angry at Lia.

"Okay, uh, I've got money" Instead of glaring at Lia, he now was giving her a weird look as she dug through her mini purse. "$12 and uh, change" Lia found and tried to hand to Hayden who scoffed at the girl in return."You still owe me $200" Hayden threw the money on the ground before stomping off.

Brett, watching the confrontation from a distance, approached her as soon as Hayden left. "You okay?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his concern for the girl he usually acts as he hates.

"I'm fine" Brett knew it was a lie but didn't press her to admit that.

~

Lia has been surveying the place when she heard a commotion going on through her super hearing. The girl followed the noise to see Brett throwing a new chimera away from Mason. 

He was going to be defeated by said chimera until Lia stepped in, or more like jumped in. She flashed her golden werewolf eyes and growled lowly at the creature.

The chimera manages to tackle Lia to the ground and attempted to claw at her, the girl was able to hold his arms back with all her strength to save herself from the attack. Luckily Scott and Kira showed up in time to aid her.

"You guys really like a dramatic entrance, don't you?" Lia grunted, moving to the side as Scott started to fight the chimera. Kira ended up having to step into the fight and was doing a lot better than Scott, especially when she and Lia teamed up to fight the extremely odd chimera.

When the chimera's eyes went back to normal, Lia stepped out as she realized he was done. But Kira wasn't, the werewolves saw the aura around Kira at that moment, a fox on fire. Kira wasn't in control, it was her fox side. She almost stabbed the chimera with her sword until Scott caught her arm and stopped her, practically slapping her out of whatever trance she had been in.

"Is everyone okay?" Nobody answered verbally. Scott and Lia picked the boy up to carry him when an arrow came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the heart.

They all looked up to see the men in the masks that Malia had described earlier, the ones that killed Tracy. "Why did you do that?" Lia moved to Mason's side, who was standing next to Brett.

"His condition was terminal" One said in a monotone/robotic voice. "What does that mean?" They ignored Scott and turned to walk away. "What does that mean!" Scott repeated louder this time. The group came to a halt and the leader turned around. "Failure" The lights turned into sparks as the three disappeared, leaving the body behind.


	14. THIRTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia continues to try and pay back Hayden the money she owes him. Lia also discovers a secret about the boy that not even he knew.

  
**THE CLUB:**

Lia was persistent, she was going to keep paying back Hayden every chance she got until she made up for the money that she owed him when she accidentally knocked over all his drinks.

"43 dollars," She said as she approached Hayden, the boy rather irritated that she was still trying to make up for the money. She attempted to hand the sophomore money, he refused to take it. "I said I don't want your money" Lia looked at him in utter confusion.

"You said I owed you $200" The girl recalled, giving him a look of confusion. "Lia, just forget it. I don't need—" The power then went out in the club, proving Hayden wrong. Luckily they had so many glow sticks around that the people dancing just continued, thinking it was apart of whatever was happening.

"Perfect" Hayden scowled, leaving Lia to go turn on the generator. Lia ran after her. "Hayden, Hayden—" The boy stopped and turned around sharply, narrowing his dark eyes at her.

"I gotta be honest, Lia. If you're trying to be a good person, I really don't care" Hayden turned around to continue what he was doing. "I'm just trying to make it up to you, for the sixth grade" Lia admitted sheepishly, a flush on her cheeks from embarrassment appeared on her face.

"I'm just trying to make it up to you, for the sixth grade" Hayden turned back around, a fierce and scary look gleamed in his eyes. "Nothing and I mean nothing, will make up for the sixth grade" Hayden tried to ignore the girl's presence, trying yet failing to turn on the generator. "Come on" Hayden muttered to herself.

Lia, already feeling bad, stepped up and was able to pull the lever down with her werewolf strength, turning the generator back on. Hayden looked at Lia with less of a glare than before.

"You wanna keep hating me? Go for it. But, you said I owe you $200. So, here's $43 more" Lia made Hayden take the cash before leaving. 

**LACROSSE FIELD, NEXT DAY:**

It was a 'free time' day in gym class, Devenfort Prep was also at the school as they were using Beacon Hills lacrosse field for practice(there's were damaged by the storm that happened at the beginning of the school year).

While Lia practicing shooting goals for lacrosse, Hayden was practicing shooting goals for soccer. Beacon Hills soccer team wasn't as well known, but they were pretty good.

Brett Talbot was sitting in the bleachers with Mason who had a free period and was sitting outside to enjoy the view.

"What's up with those two?" Brett inquired, watching the two practically competing against each other. He had been friends with Lia around that time, but even he didn't know the whole story and Lia refused to tell him.

"Sixth grade wasn't the best year for Lia's anger issues. She ended up getting into a fight with an eighth-grade jock who was being homophobic towards me. Hayden had his headphones in, he didn't hear any of it and then walked right into the middle of the fight. Yearbook pictures were the next day" Brett's eyes widened when Mason showed him Hayden's yearbook photo.

"Ah, damn" He whistled, shocked that an eleven-year-old was able to do that much damage. "What did he do to her?" Brett winced at the picture of young Lia's injuries. Apparently, Hayden wasn't going to let the girl get away with anything.

"Does anyone have asthma? Does anyone have an inhaler?" Lia, who had been focused on shooting balls in the net, froze instantly as she knew the only person with asthma issues.

"Scott!" Lia knew something was wrong if Scott's old Asthma issues were reappearing, but she was ready. The girl didn't even bother to change out of her workout shorts and cropped top, she ran straight to Scott's locker where his inhaler was stashed in just in case.

The girl then ran straight to the classroom with students crowding around the entrance. "I've got it, I've got the inhaler!" The students all moved away so she could get past.

"Scott!" She cried out when she saw him not moving. She crouched down to his eye level, trying to get him to take a hit from his inhaler.

When he wouldn't, Lia made sure her face wasn't able to be seen by anyone other than Scott before shining her yellow beta eyes and letting out a very soft, low growl. This snapped Scott out of his haze, a faint red glow from his eyes as he grabbed the inhaler and took a puff out of it.

He wheezed, but he was ultimately okay. "Thanks" Lia sighed in relief, hugging her alpha who hugged her back just as tightly as she did.

Hayden, who had run to see what was happening just like everyone else, smiled softly at how selfless Lia seemed to be. She had changed, something that made Hayden dislike her even less.

**CLUB, LATER THAT DAY:**

Lia was stubborn, going back to the club to continue what she swore she was going to do. The teen wolf handed Hayden some more cash. "$25" The girl stated proudly.

"Lia, please stop" The boy retorted before walking back into the club area, a drink tray in hand. "I promised I'd pay you back" Lia reminded him, frowning in confusion over why Hayden wouldn't take the money.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Besides, Phil takes half anyway" Lia still kept following Hayden around like a lost puppy. "I know it's for your medication, Mason told me. So please, just take the money" Lia continued to plead, wanting to pay back the boy.

"No, it wasn't your fault" Hayden's words made Lia scrunch up her nose in pure puzzlement. "I punched you in your face. Your face!" Hayden couldn't even pretend to not be amused, chuckling at the girls' words. "I meant the shots" Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Oh" Hayden felt bad for worrying the girl, despite not having the best relationship with her.

"It's for mycophenolate. It's for a kidney transplant I had a few years ago. I work here so my sister doesn't have to pay for all of it" The blue-eyed girl looked at the brown-eyed boy with sympathy. "Now, could you please forget about it? I'll make it back somehow" This didn't deter the girl who continued to trail behind the hardworking teen.

"Does Phil really take half?" Hayden stopped walking, scoffing as she thought of the man. "And never stops bragging about it. Just listen to him" As Hayden cleaned up, Lia did so.

_"It's not like they're going to do anything. They're all under the table and too young to be selling alcohol anyway"._

Lia's eyes widened when she realized Hayden could hear the man talking too. This wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that Lia could only hear him due to her werewolf hearing.

Her face paled when she realized that Hayden could be the new chimera. "Hayden. Can I ask you to do something else for me?" Lia inquired, grabbing a glow stick.

"What?" The boy looked at her in confusion. "Close your eyes" Hayden laughed awkwardly at Lia's request. "Are you kidding?" Lia sighed. "Humor me, please" Hayden reluctantly did as Lia instructed.

Lia cracked the glow stick open and put it up to Hayden's face, the green coloring making a shadow on his cheeks. "Okay, open them" Hayden did so and, as Lia had feared, his eyes weren't the normal brown that they were. Instead, they were glowing blue. It wasn't the normal blue that werewolves had when they took an innocent life, it was something completely different that scared her.

Lia knew right then that they were screwed. Big time.   
  



	15. FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Hayden is indeed a chimera, it's a race against time to try and keep him safe from the Dread Doctors. Meanwhile, Lia figures out that Scott is keeping a secret from her and she and Hayden have a defining moment in their relationship.

**THE CLUB:**

"Hayden! Hayden, wait! Stop!" The brunette wolf ran after the sophomore boy after trying to explain to him the truth. That he's the newest chimera, creatures created by a bunch of scientists. Hayden spun around, glaring at Lia.

"Asking me to close my eyes was weird. Sticking a glow stick in my face, even weirder. But werewolves and dead doctors!" Lia winced at the harshness of his words. "Dread doctors" Hayden scoffed at her words.

"Whatever Dunbar, get the hell away from me" Hayden yelled, attempting to get into his car. "Hayden, wait. What if I could prove it to you?" Lia immediately recoiled at her own words. "Prove what?" Hayden retorted.

Lia took a deep breath, keeping herself calm. "This" Lia closed her blue eyes, opening them back up to show her werewolf yellow eyes and her fangs poking out now.

Hayden shrieked in shock and socked her hard in the face. Lia fell to the ground, crying out in shock. Hayden used this opportunity to get into her car and speed off, escaping the girl who he considered to be insane.

**LIA'S HOUSE:**

Lia called Hayden, talked him down, and managed to get him to come over only for the teen to lock himself inside of Lia's bathroom. Not knowing how to handle whatever was going on, she called over Stiles and Scott in hopes that they knew how to handle this kind of stuff.

Lia felt only relief when she heard her doorbell rang, happy that her parents were both working overtime. She raced to the front door and opened it to see the two seniors.

"Thank god" She muttered before pulling the two inside and shutting the door behind them. "Where is he?" Stiles inquired, feeling a sense of deja-vu from when Scott kidnapped Lia.

"Upstairs, he locked himself in my bathroom" She explained, wrapping her arms around herself in a way of comfort. "Hey, you okay?" Scott asked, setting his hand comfortingly.

"I will be, as soon as this is all over" Scott smiles sadly before pulling his beta into a hug. Lia hugged him back, feeling a bit calmer with the presence of her alpha. When Scott let go, Stiles squeezed her shoulder lightly in a comforting manner as well.

"Alright, let's do this" The two boys followed behind Lia to her room, the bathroom door shut and locked. Scott attempted to get Hayden's attention.

"Hayden, it's Scott. I know that you're scared, but we just, we want to help" Scott said after knocking on the door. He listened to Hayden's heartbeat, hearing it beat frantically while the boy refused to answer.

Scott then turned to face Lia, scrunching up his nose as he smelt her chemosignals that expressed how worried she was. "I can hear his heart beating. He's really freaked out, what happened?" Lia, who had been avoiding looking either boys in the eyes, finally looked up and met Scott's gaze.

"He was fine when he got here. I went to text you for barely a few seconds and he locked himself in" She explained to the two. "Why?" Stiles spoke up.

"I don't know" Lia shrugged, honestly not knowing why Hayden did a 360 on her. "He's definitely a chimera?" Stiles took a double take when he realized Scott and Lia were standing really close to each other.

"He said that he heard a voice saying, 'your condition improves'. Does that answer your question?" The two seniors made eye contact before Stiles took his turn with trying to get Hayden to talk.

Stiles knocked on the bathroom door. "Hayden. This is Stiles. Your sister works for my dad down at the station. Look, just open the door, okay? You can trust us" Stiles waited for a reply but got none, stepping to the side for Scott to take over again.

"We just need to tell you the truth, Hayden. And that kind of thing usually is better face-to-face. Listen, either you're gonna unlock the door or I'm gonna have to break it open" The true alpha was getting frustrated but kept himself composed.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk, or if you're not ready to believe us. But, I just, we gotta know that you're okay in there" Scott was getting ready to break down the door until they all heard the sound of the door unlocking.

The door swung open to show Hayden with glowing yellow eyes, fangs, and werewolf claws in replace of his normal nails. Hayden looked at the three in complete and total fear. "I believe you".

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

They had a plan to keep Hayden safe by staying at the high school. However, the two sophomores didn't know the truth which caught Lydia's attention.

Scott, Lydia, Lia, and Hayden were in the locker-room while Malia was keeping watch in the hallways. Lydia pulled Scott off to the side when Hayden and Lia were too distracted with each other to have the concentration to listen in.

"Is it me, or is Lia not aware of the second part of the plan?" Lydia was nervous that her pack mate was potentially in the dark about the situation, especially with the connection she seemed to have with Hayden.

"I'm still not sure if there's going to be a second part" Lydia picked up on what he wasn't saying. "Or if it's gonna work" Scott didn't say anything, although his silence told Lydia that she was right. The two looked over at Lia who was trying to comfort Hayden in her own, awkward way as Hayden stood in front of a mirror.

"Don't worry Hayden, you learn how to control it as time goes on" Lia told him. "I'm not like you, Lia. I wasn't bitten, I was somebody's science experiment" Hayden shook his head. "This is so bizarre" He muttered quietly, Lia was only able to hear it because of her super-hearing.

"I know, but you're going to be okay, I promise you" Lia sensed Hayden's doubt. "What am I?" Hayden asked himself. "You're Hayden Romero" A wide grin spread of Hayden's face before he looked over at Lia who smiled once they made eye contact.

"By the way, if you get me out of this, I'll forget all about the sixth grade" Lia smiled brightly, unaware of the jealous look on Scott's face and the slightly amused look on Lydia's.

***

Hayden had fallen asleep, unknowingly using Lia's shoulder as a pillow. Lia noticed something, a suspicious gym bag. Gently getting up and making sure Hayden wouldn't fall over, she walked over to the gym bag and opened it to find a suspicious amount of chains.

Lydia and Scott had been talking until Lia approached them. "What are you going to do with these?" Lydia and Scott looked at the younger beta. "Brought them just in case" Lia frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

"In case of what?" Lydia decided to tell her the truth, not wanting to lie to the beta that had been nothing but kind to her. "In case we had a chance to catch one of them" Lia made a face, clearly feeling betrayed by her own pack members.

"If we can't make the school a fortress, then maybe we can make it a trap" Lia was starting to shake. Not in anger but with anxiousness and fear.

"They're coming for him, you're using him as bait, aren't you?" All eyes went to look at Hayden who had just woken up, clearly tired and puzzled at what was happening.

"Lia, we brought him here to protect him" Lydia tried to tell the sophomore who didn't believe her. "And now you're using him as bait" Hayden's eyes widened. "Am I?" Scott shook his head. "No, no one's bait. But we can't be bodyguards to everyone every night" Scott attempted to hide the anger he held against Hayden for many reasons.

"Then why aren't we talking to Sheriff Stilinski? Why aren't we doing something better than hiding in a school locker room?" Lia accused, looking at Scott with a look of disbelief and disgust.

"Because we still don't know anything about them or what they want, okay? They're winning and we don't even know what the game is" Scott's words were just feeding the fuel to the fire that was his beta who was getting fed up with his bullshit responses.

"What if they come in here and those things don't work? What if you have an asthma attack? What are we going to do then, Scott?" Lia took a deep breath after speaking as she tried to control her emotions.

"I don't know" Scott admitted. "This plan sucks!" Tears prickled in her baby blue eyes as she tried to hold them back. She wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even Brett(who she had slowly gained trust with).

"You got a better one? Kids are dying! And she's next. So, somebody has to do something. Somebody had to save everyone. So somebody's gotta be the bait!" Scott immediately regretted yelling at Lia after seeing the few tears falling down her pale cheeks as she flinched at his tone. Lydia looked shocked while Hayden looked scared at the situation.

"Lia—" Scott's facial expression softened as he stepped forward towards Lia. "Promise we you'll do everything you can to save him? Scott, promise" Lia's lip quivered as she spoke in a small voice. "I'll do everything I can, I promise" Lia nodded, believing her alpha at the moment.

"Guys..." All eyes went towards Hayden once again. "I think I might need a little help right now. I forgot my pills. I have a bottle in my locker. I can get them, but-" Scott cut him off. "I'll get them. What's your combination?"

Scott and Lydia, after getting the combination, left the room. As they waited, Lia picked up on a noise that didn't sound like he was from her pack. "Hayden, did you hear that?" She asked, hoping she was just imagining things out of paranoia.

They heard the sound of the dread doctor's boots rattling. "They're here, aren't they? They're in the school?" Both sophomores were terrified as Lia inched towards the door.

"Scott? Malia? Lydia?" The door opened and there was the dread doctor. Lia backed away, getting closer to Hayden in a protective stance. But the two were backed against the lockers as all the dread doctors arrived. The one with the cane knocked down the only thing protecting the two.

"We are on a frequency you can't possibly imagine," The doctor said before breaking it.

***

Scott and Mason ran into the locker room as soon as Mason had helped Scott out of the hallucination created by the dread doctors. "They're gone," said Lydia, wide eyes in panic. "Hayden and Lia, they're gone" They all looked at Scott who was hyperventilating. He had promised he would try his hardest, but he failed and got Lia kidnapped too.

 


	16. FIFTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone races to save Lia and Hayden. The two connect even more while in captivity. Kira gives Scott some advice before leaving Beacon Hills.

**UKNOWN LOCATION:**

Lia woke up after being kidnapped by the dread doctors, some kind of contraption was stuck in her arm. She grunted as she attempted to pull it out, too weak from whatever they did to her while she was unconscious.

Lia looked around to see the dread doctors operating on Hayden which made her anxiety spike. Out of the blew a bunch of alarms went off, she then forced herself to act like she was unconscious in case the alarms had anything to do with her.

She opened her eyes slightly after a few moments to see the doctors sticking a needle connected to some huge tube that Lia didn't know how to describe, coughing quietly as she started to panic even more for Hayden.

" _His condition worsens,_ " One of the doctors said. Lia couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Stop! Stop hurting him! Stop hurting him!" She screeched, gutting to deter their attention away from her classmate.

Only one of the dread doctors reacted to her voice, stalking over to her. Lia bared her fangs and yellow wolf eyes threateningly despite being too weak to get up off the floor. The dread doctor didn't seem to notice or care about her actions, using his boot to hit her in the head and knock her unconscious.

***

Lia had regained consciousness once again when Hayden was tossed beside her on the ground. "Hayden!" Lia moved closer to the boy who groaned in pain. "Hayden, what's happening? What hurts?" Hayden gestured towards the hideous infection area that appeared to resemble mercury.

"Give me your hand" Hayden was too tired to argue with her, holding Lia's hands tightly as if it were the only thing keeping him alive.

"Something Scott taught me how to do, to take away the pain. I've only done it at the animal clinic to a sick dog with Scott and Stiles, but I can try" Lia had only been able to take away a tiny bit of Hayden's pain but it made all the difference to him.

"I'm so sorry" Both sophomores had tears collecting in their eyes, a few falling down Hayden's unusually pale cheeks as he realized this could be the end, this could be how he dies.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Not knowing how to respond, Lia just continued to squeeze Hayden's hands as they tried to comfort each other. Neither were able to move much and all they could do was hope that Scott and the pack would be able to find them in time before anything more drastic happens.

**MCCALL HOUSE:**

Most of the pack were gathered at Scott's house, all wanting to find their pack member and the teen with her. Scott showed up at his house after checking on Kira and her situation determined to find his beta.

"Hey, is Kira okay?" Stiles asked when he saw Scott show up. Scott didn't respond and walked right past Stiles, Malia, and Theo who were in the living room.

"Scott?" The determined alpha continued to make his way to his bedroom where Lydia, Mason, and a new chimera named Corey were at.

Corey sat on Scott's bed holding the dread doctor's book. "Sorry. I'm only on chapter two. I'm kind of a slow reader" He apologized sheepishly. "That's okay, Corey" Scott finally arrived into his room.

"He's right, we don't have time for that anyway" Lydia had a bad feeling, she knew exactly what Scott was about to do. It was what he saw Peter Hale do to Meredith the previous year during the Deadpool situation.

"Scott, don't—" Scott ignored Lydia's warning. The true alpha dug his claws into the back of Corey's neck in an attempt to steal his memories. It was the fastest way he could think of to get Lia back, he had to do it.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

Hayden tried to muster up all his strength to try and help Lia pull the contraption the dread doctors put in her arm. Lia cried out in pain until Hayden finally managed to pull it out of her arm.

"It's all right. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Hayden fussed, worried that he hurt her despite being in a lot more pain. "It's okay, it'll heal. We'll both heal" The two shared a smile over their accomplishment, only for it to disappear once Lia saw the dread doctors heading in their direction.

"Hayden!" She shrieked, trying to get the boy to try to fight them. Hayden didn't have enough time to react before they stuck a needle in him again. As Lia started to yell at the doctors, they stuck a different needle in her to get her to be quiet.

**MCCALL HOUSE:**

Malia, Stiles, and Theo ran upstairs to Scott's bedroom after hearing the commotion that had happened with Corey. "Don't get too close!" Lydia warned the three just like she had to Mason.

"What is he doing?" Theo questioned, puzzled with the situation unfolding in front of them. "Tapping into Corey's memories. It's usually something only Alpha's do" Theo inched forward, inspecting Scott's actions.

"Is it as dangerous as it looks?" The werewolf wondered. "Probably more" Stiles commented, wondering what had gotten into Scott. "Does anyone know if it's working?" Mason spoke up, fidgeting as he grew anxious.

It was then when they heard Scott gasp and remove his claws from the back of Corey's neck. Theo and Stiles had to catch him before he stumbled over. "What the hell did you do to me?" Corey exclaimed, now coming to after everything he just had to deal with.

"You'll be alright" Corey touched the back of his neck where Scott's claws had just been. Feeling something wet, he pulled his hand back in front of him to see his hand slightly smeared with red. 

"There's blood!" The teen couldn't help but freak out. "You'll heal" The pack was worried about Scott. Even Mason knew that this wasn't the normal alpha, he was acting a lot different than normal.

"Scott—" The alpha cut his best friend off. "He'll be fine" Most of the group took a step back, not wanting to set off Scott. "Listen, I think it worked. I saw something. There were tunnels, pipes along the walls. There were these huge blue pipes at the entrance. Two on both sides" Scott's description seemed familiar to Stiles who easily connected the dots.

"Wait a second. I know this, I've seen this before. That's one of the tunnels I used to skateboard in. Remember my dad caught me one time and told me to never go back?" Lydia realized that she too knew what Stiles and Scot were talking about. "It's the water treatment plant" She identified.

"That's where they are. That's where we'll find Lia".

"....and Hayden".

"Right, him too".

**UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

Lia woke up on the ground of another area she didn't recognize. It was closed off by a fence. Hayden was next to her again, Lia nudged him to wake up. "Hayden" Lia nudged him again. "Hayden, wake up" The boy finally did so, lifting up his shirt slightly to show the infection that was getting worse.

"Where are we?" His voice was softer, weaker. "I don't know" Lia got herself up off the floor and made her way up to the fence. She went to touch it, only for it to electrocute her and make her fly backward from the impact.

The two teens heard giggling after, turning around to see that someone had been with the entire time. "Sorry, I probably should've warned you" The stranger, probably a teenager like them, looked pretty messed up.

"Who are you?" Lia asked warily, obviously not trusting the unknown person. "My name's Zach. And I think the better question is, what am I?" Zach's eyes lingered more on Hayden and his infection.

"It's okay, I'm just like you. One of the experiments. Hey, maybe you can help me with something!" The guy, who was in the back corner, attempted to drag himself forward. "The guys, in the masks. They took something off my back. I don't know what it was, but I can feel part of it still there" Zach finally got close enough in which he wouldn't need to move close.

"You want us to look?" Lia tried to hide the look of disgust from the mysterious new Chimera. "Is that okay?" Lia and Hayden shared a look of hesitation, but both still nodded.

Zach turned around and lifted up his shirt, showing the two one of the most horrific things they had witnessed. There were two stumps on Zach's back that had something previously connected to each. Wings, they had previously held wings.

**MCCALL HOUSE:**

The group followed Scott as he rushed down the staircase. "Scott, slow down. Just think for a second, okay? Mason shouldn't be going" Stiles tried to reason, trying to stop whatever could happen.

"Lia's my best friend, I'm going" Mason argued, wanting to protect Lia as she has always done for him. "Oh, did you suddenly get super wolf powers? I wasn't aware of that development" Stiles sassed, clearly trying to use this to hide his worry for the younger human getting hurt.

"If you're not going, I could use the help" Scott defended Mason, just wanting to already leave the house and find his beta. "No, I'm coming. Lia's like the little sister I never wanted. I just have to talk to my dad. They're moving the body and he wants to make sure no one steals it" Stiles sighed, already too stressed over everything.

"How's he gonna do that?" Malia wondered. "I don't know. But whoever took the last one was strong enough to flip my jeep" Malia and Scott shared a look, both impatient and wanting to go search for the missing beta and chimera.

"We can bring Theo" Scott nodded at Theo, agreeing with Malia's idea. Stiles wanted to argue, he didn't trust Theo and he knew Lia sure as hell didn't either, but Theo spoke up. "Maybe I better stay here. You know, in case the Doctors decide to make a house call for Corey" Theo gestured towards the newest discovered chimera, a sophomore who was still puzzled about the situation despite the explanation he was given.

"Scott, Stiles is right. We need to slow down and think" Lydia attempted to be the voice of reason but couldn't get through to Scott. If Stiles and Lydia couldn't, and his mom wasn't there, then nobody could.

"I am thinking. Lia and Hayden could already be dead, I can't let that happen to Lia" The group, minus Corey, all shared a knowing look. They knew what this was really about, his unresolved feelings for Lia. Mason and Stiles noticed early on, Lydia and Theo coming afterward, and poor Malia only realizing this when Lydia explained it to her.

"You could've hurt him, Scott. Really hurt him" Scott showed no remorse, not what the true alpha usually did. "I have to find Lia" Mason and Malia were ready to leave. "Text me, for anything" Stiles reminded his girlfriend before she, Mason, and Scott left.

Everyone was too focused on their thoughts to notice the deviant smirk on Theo's face.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

Lia glanced outside the fence, touching it slightly only to be shocked. Lia grunted in pain, only making Zach laugh again. "We're not getting out of here" Lia knelt by Hayden's side.

"You could be a little optimistic" Hayden snapped, noticing the creepy look he was giving the two. "It's kinda hard when you watch three people get dragged out of here screaming" Noticing how panicked Lia appeared, Hayden grabbed her hand to soothe her.

"What happened to 'em?" A sad look swept over his face, neither of the two could tell if it was actually genuine or not. "They were failures, that's all they said. First, you forget. You don't know who you are or what you're doing. Then you get violent. I watched two of them almost kill each other. One of them had a nasty looking cut, just like that" Zach gestured to Hayden's injury, making the boy pull down his shirt uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, Black is okay. It's only really over when you start bleeding other stuff. When it starts turning silver" Lia nodded as she recalled the other chimeras they came into contact with. "Mercury" Lia felt goosebumps creeping up her arms.

"That's when they know you're really a failure" Zach finished his explanation. "How many failures will there be?" She questioned in a softer tone.

"Who knows? But doesn't it make you wonder what the success is going to look like? I mean, what are we turning into? Something with claws and fangs?" Hayden and Lia subconsciously tightened their grip on each other's hands.

"Something with wings?" The boy had a faraway look. "Something worse".

**WATER TREATMENT PLANT:**

Malia, Scott, and Mason were in the underground area of the water treatment plant, trying to find the missing sophomores.

As they walked through, going down a set of stairs, Malia and Mason shared a look about how odd Scott had been acting, but still followed behind the true alpha.

"Lia!" Malia shouted, hoping her packmate would be able to hear. "Can you catch a scent?" Mason inquired, hoping either would be able to. "There are too many chemicals" The three shared a panicked look. "Then this might take a while".

**UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

Lia and Hayden were leaning against each other in a way of comfort when they started to hear noises. Flashes of light started to appear where the entrance of the fence was.

"They're coming" Just as Zach spoke, he felt something slowly ooze out of his nose. He touched the substance, putting his hand in front of his face to see it was a silver substance, mercury.

"Oh god" One of the dread doctors showed up, not being electrocuted by the fence. "No, no, no" Zach repeated over and over. "Leave him alone!" Lia yelled at the dread doctor. She tried to get up to defend the boy but Hayden grabbed her arm and held her back with all the strength he could muster up.

"I'm not letting you get hurt too!" The two watched as Zach was dragged out by the dread doctor, screaming as he did so. The gate was shut behind them, they cringed as they could still hear his screams echoing throughout the area.

**WATER TREATMENT PLANT:**

Scott yelled for Hayden, hoping that he would be able to hear him at least. They had split up inside the tunnel, Scott was on his own while Mason and Malia were together.

"Lia!" Malia shouted also. Mason repeated, calling out for his best friends attention. Neither were getting a response which made each panic at the same level as the other for various reasons.

Malia and Scott almost ran into each other, Scott stopping before he did so. "Anything?" Scott looked at the werecoyote hopefully. "Nothing" Mason, finally caught up to Malia, lagging behind because of her enchanted speed.

"Okay, we need to make sure that we're not covering the same area," Mason noticed how Scott seemed out of breath, also remembering the incident at the school. "You need your inhaler, don't you?" Scott didn't respond, trying to hone his hearing into something he heard.

"Quiet, I think I hear something" Scott listened. "It's just the lights, isn't it?" The noise Scott heard, however, seemed more like electrical buzzing than the noise usually produced by lights. "Come on, this way".

**SCOTT'S HOUSE:**

While everyone was busy with their specific tasks, Lydia and Theo were in Scott's living room trying to keep Corey there instead of wandering off and potentially getting captured by the dread doctors.

The claw mark that had once been bleeding on the back of Corey's neck had completely healed over. "It healed, didn't it?" Lydia pursed her lips.

"Yeah, completely" Corey pushed himself up and out of the living room chair. "Okay then, it's been fun. Especially the part where a werewolf forced his way into my brain with his claws" Corey retorted, starting to make his way to the front door to leave.

"I don't think leaving is such a good idea, Corey. You know, Lydia's a Banshee. It means she can tell whether someone's close to death" Theo spoke, giving Lydia a quick glance. Lydia understood where Theo was going with this.

"Lydia, what happens if he walks out that door?" Both turned to face the strawberry blonde. "It's bad. Very bad" Corey scoffed as Lydia made her way closer, the sounds of her heels hitting the floor filled the silent void. "I'll take my chances" The two followed behind Corey, not letting him leave.

"Then give us a better chance at finding our friends. What else did you see? Come on, Corey. There had to be something else" Theo, although he knew everything, wanted to get the answer from Corey instead. It all fell align with his master plan.

"There was the hospital and...they took me outta my room" Lydia took a step forward. "And then where?" She asked. "The tunnels. Like I already told you, that's it" He tried to persuade them to believe, but neither did.

"Yeah, nothing after that?" Corey mumbled a 'no', inching closer to the door. "There has to be more, think Corey. For one minute, just think" Corey sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before it dawned upon him.

"There was a basement" He recalled. "What, like it a building?" Lydia asked, glad they were getting closer to finding their youngest pack member and the newest chimera.

"A house. It was old, covered in dust and there was a broken stone wall with a large hole in it like a bomb went off" Theo turned his body to face Lydia.

"Lydia, the werewolf with the talons, the one that attacked Scott, didn't Parrish say that he smashed through the wall of a basement? Wasn't it something like that?" Theo inquired. "No. It was exactly that".

**WATER TREATMENT PLANT:**

Meanwhile, Scott, Malia, and Mason continued to search down the many hallways of the water treatment plant to find the two missing teens but continued to fail each time.

"I'm telling you guys, we've been down this one before" The two looked over at Scott. "What the hell are we doing? We're running up and down this place. Up and down tunnels, and there's no way, there's no way that we're gonna find her—" Scott's panting stopped the conversation.

"Scott, you need your inhaler" Scott shook his head in denial, not wanting to stall the process. "Scott, use it. Use your inhaler" Scott finally took a puff of the inhaler, trying to hold back tears of frustration.

"This is all my fault. We're never gonna find her, we're never gonna find Lia. It's my fault" Scott muttered, forgetting all about Hayden.

"Scott-" Mason held out a hand to help the Alpha up, Scott took it reluctantly. "We should keep looking. We should keep trying" Malia nodded in agreement, making them continue.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

Lia and Hayden were still in the room, clinging on to each other for salvation. The two both picked up on a buzzing noise which made them both cling onto each other tighter. "They're coming back" The two reluctantly stood up, Lia having to help Hayden get up. They locked hands as they prepared to fight the dread doctors.

"Lia? Hayden?" Theo called out for them before finally spotting the two. "Lia!" He ran towards the fence. "Theo, wait, don't!" She tried to warn him of the electric fence, not wanting to let him get hurt despite the suspicion she had that she shared with Stiles.

Theo was thrown back after being electrocuted unexpectedly, unconscious for a few minutes before waking up.

"Theo? Are you alright?" Theo grunted in pain as he woke up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Theo sat up, almost feeling guilty once he saw the condition Lia was in(both physically and mentally). Keyword, almost.

"You think you can get help?" Lia uttered softly, looking back at Hayden and became worried about his current state. "I am help" Lia backed up, knowing what Theo was going to attempt.

Theo walked straight up to the fate, fighting against the electrical currents flowing through his body, holding loudly as he bore the gates open, freeing the two.

Theo, after taking a moment to collect himself, brought Lia into a comforting hug. He had begun to win the young beta's trust, overriding the correct theory Stiles had about him. His plan was going smoothly now.

**THEO'S CAR:**

Theo helped the two get to his car, sitting in the driver's seat while the other two sat in the backseat. He made himself appear to be more focused on the road when he was really trying to listen in on Lia and Hayden.

Hayden groaned, his injury was still present and it seemed to be causing him even more pain. "It still hurts, doesn't it?" Lia realized, looking at him with sad eyes. The two had really started to connect, getting over what had happened in middle school as they realized they had a connection.

"Everywhere, I'm not healing. Not like it did before. It means I'm a failure, doesn't it?" Theo looked at the two through the rear-view-mirror, knowing whatever was happening between Lia and Hayden would be one of Scott's last breaking points.

Hayden's eyes flickered down at Lia's lips before making eye contact again. Hayden hesitated for a moment, feeling more confident in his actions when Lia nodded with consent.

Hayden then cupped his hands over each of Lia's cheeks before kissing her. Lia's heart was beating wildly as she melted into the kiss. Although the kiss was short, it was meaningful for both of them.

Tears started cascading out of both of their eyes slowly as they realized that he might not have a lot of time left before he became a 'failure' like the other chimeras.

Hayden, after taking a breath, realized that some of his pain was gone. "It's gone, the pain's gone. How did you do that?" Her lips curved up slightly in relief, a slight chuckling sound coming out of her mouth.

"I didn't want to see you in pain" Hayden laughed as well before the two shared another kiss, unaware that this was only aiding Theo in his plan to take down the McCall pack and have it as his own.

**MCCALL HOUSE:**

Malia, Scott, and Mason rushed inside the house after receiving the call that Theo had found them both. They were alive, sleeping on the couch and unknowingly cuddling with each other as they did so. Lydia had draped a soft blanket over the two to keep them warm.

Scott glanced at Lia, not liking the jealousy he was feeling when he saw the two cuddling. Scott looked back over at Theo before pulling him into a grateful hug as the others did too. Scott couldn't help but also feel guilty that he wasn't the one to find Lia. Him, her alpha, wasn't the one to save her.

**KIRA'S LOCATION:**

After hearing that Kira and her family were leaving to find a way to tame Kira's kitsune side, he met up with her in front of her car to say goodbye.

"You like her, you like Lia" Kira's words made Scott's dark eyes widened in both panic and guilt. Kira's smile threw him off too, expecting her to be angry with him.  
  
"Kira—" The girl cut him off. "It's okay, I think I always knew deep inside. You can't help who you fall in love with, it's not your fault and it's definitely not Lia's. I wish you would've told me—" Lia then grabbed Scott's hands comfortingly, shocking the werewolf even more.

"Fight for her, Scott McCall. You've had feelings for her for a long time. If you love her, don't let her go" Kira gave him a hug before climbing into her parent's car, the family driving off and leaving Scott behind to think about what he should do.

**MCCALL HOUSE:**

After getting home from work, Melissa went to look for her son. Stiles had sent her a text to let her know that Scott's probably upset over everything that had happened.

Melissa found her son sitting on the ground in his room, curled up in a ball as he cried. "Oh, honey" She sighed, sitting down next to him and putting her arm around him.

"I love her, mom, but she's in love with somebody else".

 


	17. SIXTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race to get Hayden safe away from the dread doctors. Lia is influenced by Theo to get Scott to turn the dying Chimera.

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

After getting rescued by Theo and got reunited with the pack, Lia had grown a lot closer with Hayden and the two were unofficially dating. Hope wasn't sure if it was true love or just puppy love, but it didn't hurt to try because she truly had feelings for Hayden in one way or another.

Hayden was also getting sicker, having more mercury oozing out of her nose lately which terrified both sophomores. The two were standing between the empty buses that were in the parking lot.

"I'll see you in second period for history, okay?" Hayden smiled at the girl he liked, softly caressing her face with his hand. "Then lunch" Hayden smiled softly at her. "I have math after that" It was Lia's turn to smile shyly.

"So, I'll find you at the bell" If you had ever told young Lia that she would be in a relationship with Hayden Romero, she would've punched you. It was an unlikely event that shocked everyone.

"They only come out after dark though, right? You don't have to check up on me every period" Her face flushed at Hayden pointing out the fact that she was just being protective and anxious.

"I want to, Hayden. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen, not when I can stop it" Hayden lightly bit his lower lip. "Okay," He said before pulling Lia in for a kiss. Their lips connected softly yet romantically. It was a quick kiss, but it still meant the world to both of them.

"You're going to be okay" Lia muttered after they pulled away from the kiss. Hayden had his fingers running through Lia's wavy hair, making Lia smile and lean her forehead on Hayden's. It was a beautiful moment that was ruined when Lia saw the familiar mercury oozing from Hayden's nose.

Lia took out a Kleenex package she had been keeping in her pocket since the incident, handing a few over to Hayden so he could clean up. "Don't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone" She nodded. She didn't want the pack to worry or, even worse, use Hayden for bait again.

**GIRLS LOCKER ROOM:**

Scott has been looking for his beta since the start of the school day, it seemed as if Lia was avoiding him. Not that Scott had tried to reach out to her much since the kidnapping incident. He didn't want to see Lia and Hayden together, Stiles told him that Lia was dating Hayden now, and he couldn't handle the heartbreak that Lia had no idea that she was causing.

During the hour he knew Lia didn't have a class that day, he continued to search for her. He heard a familiar, single heartbeat in the girl's locker room. He picked up the scent, it was his beta, so he entered. He made sure he was loud enough for her to hear in case she wasn't dressed.

Lia was at her locker, taking out some things from her locker and throwing them in her duffle bag. "Hey" Lia only looked over at him for a moment to show that she heard him before going back to what she was originally doing.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, a tight feeling in his chest when he realized Lia was upset with him still. "Nothing" Scott knew that the full moon was coming up, he was hoping that this was the reason why Lia was holding a grudge against him when she would usually forgive him or the other members of the pack instantly.

"Hey, Lia, just remember it's a full moon tomorrow. And you're probably already starting to feel it" Scott couldn't pick up any emotions from Lia like he usually could as if he knew how to block him out.

"I know" The tone of her voice showed that she was tense. "It's a super moon. Which means it's gonna be closer to the earth..." Lia cut him off, annoyed that Scott wouldn't leave her alone. She already had a lot to worry over and didn't want her anger over what Scott had done behind her back to get in the way.

"I know what it means, Scott" She grumbled, putting the bag over her shoulder. "Okay. Just remember that I'm here for you" Despite the piercing gaze she received from her alpha, she refused to make eye contact. "I gotta go" Lia walked past Scott, moving away when he tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

**HALLWAYS:**

After hearing that Corey was taken to the hospital during class for the mercury constantly oozing out of him, Lia had to push her way through the crowds of students to find Hayden. "It's Corey, isn't it?" Hayden guessed, losing hope that he would survive. 

"Yeah, they took him to the hospital" Lia ran her fingers through her hair, stressed out even more than before with the upcoming full moon intensifying the emotion.

"That means I'm next, they're coming for me" Lia removed her hand from her hair and used her other hand to grasp onto Hayden's. "They're coming for all of us, which is why we have to leave" Hayden nodded, he understood what Lia meant about leaving. They had talked about it already but were only going to do it if all other options were unavailable.

Lia tugged on Hayden's hand, dragging him behind her as they left through one of the doors that wasn't being monitored after everything that happened.

**THE CLUB:**

Hayden and Lia went to Hayden's club, the Sinema, where it was empty due to it being the middle of the day. Lia stood in front of the safe that held the money they needed to get out of town for a bit. It seemed like the Dread Doctors were only in Beacon Hills, they could try and escape them.

"Do you know the combination?" Hayden repeated the combination to Lia who was then able to open it. Hayden grabbed the envelope of money that had his name on it. He opened it to double-check that there was money before sealing it closed once again.

"My sister's gonna be out of her mind worrying about me" The Chimera felt like he put his older sister through so much already since she had to raise him when their parents died, Hayden didn't want to put her through anything else.

"We'll come up with something to tell her" Lia spoke as she tried to stay calm herself. "How far are we gonna go?" Lia would have done this regardless of them dating or not. She would protect him, he was innocent and didn't deserve to die.

"However far we have to go" Hayden didn't want to drag Lia into his mess, let alone hurt her. "What if I turn out like Tracy? What if I hurt you?" Lia couldn't help but smile at him comfortingly. 

"I'll get over it easily. Besides, isn't it payback?" Hayden could help but roll his eyes playfully before pulling the werewolf in for a kiss.

As they pulled away from each other, the lights were going weird and going out. Weird clips of old movies were being played on the projectors which sent both teens into a panic.

"Oh god, they're here" Lia grabbed Hayden's arm and made both of them duck under the bar as a quick hiding spot. Both tried to stay as silent as possible while trying to come up with a plan.

One of the dread doctor's broke a bunch of the bottles on the bar before leaning over only to see that they weren't there. As soon as Lia saw the creature about to do so, she grabbed Hayden's arm and the two made a break for it. They were met with another dread doctor who was now standing in front of them.

He threw Lia to the ground, not needing her, and turned his focus to Hayden. The boy felt pathetic that he was starting to sob as the realization hit him that this was the end of the line. Lia was thrown against the wall by another doctor to get her out of their path.

"Run, Hayden. Run!" Hayden didn't do so, accepting his fate. He didn't want to run for the rest of his life and put others like his sister and Lia at risk.

Luckily, the loud roaring of alpha Scott McCall bounced off the walls of the Sinema, stopping the dread doctors from killing Lia at that moment.

Lia was able to get up from the position she was held in and began to fight the dread doctors alongside her alpha. They were failing big time but neither would give up. They were both protecting someone they loved, Lia's being Hayden while Scott's being Lia.

They seemed to be extremely lucky when Theo Raeken showed up. He went straight over to Lia and helped her up. "Get Hayden out of here, go!" Theo instructed the younger girl who complied.

Lia started to yell Hayden's name to try and find him. She ran to the other side of the room only to find Hayden about to be stabbed in the neck by a dread doctor with what appeared to be some sort of murder weapon.

Lia screamed out in emotional pain as she saw the mercury go into his eyes, his eyes clearing back to the original chocolate brown ones as he hit the floor, though, it seemed as if he was fine.

Scott and Theo found the two after the fight not too much later. Hayden was alive despite what Lia had seen. "I'm okay" Hayden tried to reassure the girl who was freaking out still.

"Really, I think I'm okay" Lia reluctantly left his side before going over to Theo and Scott to explain what happened. "I know I saw the needle go in, his eyes filled up with mercury. They turned silver, like completely silver" Scott's eyes had widened, not knowing what to do.

"He looks okay, maybe he'll heal" Theo tried to stay optimistic(or at least pretended to be). "Or maybe he won't" Lia looked back at her alpha in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Scott McCall, the optimistic true alpha, could be so negative at the exact time she needed him to stay positive.

"What if something's happening to him on the inside?" Scott looked over at Hayden. A part of him just wanted Hayden dead and out of the way, but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do, especially when that could easily hurt Lia.

"Get them to the animal clinic, I'll meet you there".

**THEO'S TRUCK:**

Theo got the two in the back of his truck before driving off to the animal clinic as Scott had instructed. He kept looking back at them in the mirror when neither were looking.

"Keep him awake," Theo told her as he drove. "I don't think it's a good idea for him to fall asleep" Lia hummed in agreement, although a lot less hopeful when she realized Hayden had a slim chance at surviving.

"I'm so tired" The boy mumbled as he kept fighting to stay awake. "I know, but you gotta keep your eyes open" Hayden lazily nodded, fighting the droopy feeling.

"Do you know any way to help him?" Lia and Theo made eye contact through the rearview mirror, Lia's blue eyes looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't know. When it's wolfsbane poisoning, you burn it out. But I don't know anything about mercury. Especially a kind that's probably been altered by them" Theo kept his eyes on the road so he wouldn't have to see the desperate and fearful look on Lia's face. Something inside of him felt sympathetic, almost  _guilty_.

"Is he gonna heal? What do I have to do?" It was time to plant the idea in Lia's head to continue his plan. "Problem is that he's not really like us, Lia. None of them are, they're more like cheap knockoffs. He might not be as strong as we are" Lia knew what he meant.

"Or heal like we do" Lia moved closer to Hayden, running her fingers through his hair. "He's not a real werewolf" The idea he was planting in Lia's head was one that he knew Scott would disagree with for multiple reasons. Not only because he didn't want to turn anyone else if he wasn't certain he could help them or it would work, but he also had obvious(to everyone besides Lia) feelings for his first turned beta.

"What if we turn him into one?" Lia thought the idea was one she came up with, and she also thought Scott would agree if it meant they could save Hayden's life. "Nice idea, except you and I can't do that" Theo reminded her. "But Scott can".

**BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC:**

Stiles had shown up at the animal clinic in panic. He was worried and wanted to be there for the girl he considered to be a younger sister to him. He didn't want her to go through this alone. He knew the feeling of having to go through traumatic experiences alone.

He showed up at the clinic in the pouring rain and found a distraught Scott waiting for him. He had fought verbally with Scott because he found out what happened with Donovan(except it wasn't the real version). Scott thought he was a monster. Stiles knew deep down that Lia wouldn't have cared but didn't want to chance it and left.

Scott entered the animal clinic after the tense situation with his best friend. He found Lia on the floor, holding Hayden in her arms. Hayden looked worse than the last time Scott saw him, which was half an hour ago. Theo was right beside her, attempting to comfort both sophomores.

"He's getting worse. I think he's dying" Lia told Scott once she realized he had shown up. "It's gotta be some kind of mercury poisoning" Theo added to give Scott more context.

"Scott, you promised me you would do everything you could do to save him. If he's a real werewolf, he can heal, we can save him. Scott please, you have to give him the bite" Lia begged, unknowingly giving Scott a look you could only describe as a kicked-puppy.

Scott's response wasn't what Lia thought was going to happen, but Theo knew it was going to happen. With all the tension in their pack, the true alpha was bound to fall eventually.

"No".

 


	18. SEVENTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden’s getting sicker, the super moon is getting closer, and Scott won’t give Hayden the bite.

BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC:

 

"No? What do you mean no?" Lia questioned, getting up from her seated position and walking towards Scott. "Lia, look at him. He's too weak, it will kill him. We don't even know what the mercury's doing to him. We don't even know if it is actually mercury. This can't be the only way to save his life" Scott's heart clenched when he saw the look of disappointment and anger on Lia's face, all directed towards him.

 

"It saved my life, remember?" Lia recalled what had happened during her first week at Beacon Hills High School in her sophomore year. She had transferred schools in the middle of the year after being expelled. Scott bit her to save her from falling off of the top of the hospital's roof while a Wendigo held his arms back to stop him from helping her.

 

"Well, that was different. You were hanging off of a ledge" Lia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily, trying to calm herself down. She was getting too angry and overwhelmed, it wasn't helping that the super moon was approaching either.

 

"You promised me, Scott. You said you'd do everything you could" Her voice raised in volume. "Which is why I'm not gonna do something that I think will kill him" Scott seemed to be struggling to breathe for a moment. "There has to be..." Scott started wheezing which ceased her anger towards him and replaced it with concern.

 

"Scott!" Theo tossed Scott his inhaler that he just so happened to have on him. Scott took a hit of the inhaler, gaining his breathing back before finishing his "There's another way to save him, Lia" Theo interjected in the conversation, shifting the focus to Hayden who was breathing heavily as he tried to stay awake so he wouldn't fall asleep and possibly die.

 

"Guys, I don't know what the statistics are for surviving a werewolf bite, but he's definitely not surviving this. We need to do something".

 

ANIMAL CLINIC, MORNING:

 

Lia stayed by Hayden's side all night until Scott's mom showed up the next morning. "What's that?" Lia inquired when she saw a device that she'd never seen before at a hospital.

 

"It's called chelation therapy. It removes heavy metals from the blood. But, the problem is it can injure the kidney's and Hayden only has one, to begin with, so..." She hooked Hayden up to the machine, the boy groaned in pain. "Hey, you're hurting him" Lia went to stop Melissa, but the older woman shot her a look which made her hold back.

 

"Guys, remember we're here to save a life. Not kill each other" Theo said, sending the agitated Beta a look. "It's the full moon. We can feel it even during the day" Scott said, not looking at anyone else but Lia. "And it's a super moon" Theo added.

 

"What, is that suppose to make you guys like super strong? Super aggressive?" Scott sighed. "Both".

 

WAITING ROOM:

 

Scott and Theo sat together in the waiting room. Melissa had kicked them out when she realized that they made both Hayden and Lia uncomfortable.

 

"You know we're gonna need help with her, right?" Theo finally spoke up, referring to the angry beta. "She'll be alright" Scott mumbled, earning a 'really?' look from Theo.

 

"She's sixteen and in love" Scott flinched slightly, familiar with the conversation that Derek had with him back when he was a newly turned werewolf. "First love. You remember what that was like?" Scott remembered his former girlfriend who had died in his arms. "Trust me, I remember" He grumbled, disliking the fact that Hayden was her first love.

 

"All those emotions mixed with the super moon. Tonight isn't going to be good" Scott sighed, knowing Theo was right. "I know" Theo gave him a false concerned look, realizing that he was finally breaking the true alpha.

 

"We need help, and I don't mean restraints or chains. I mean Malia, Lydia, Stiles. You need your pack, Scott" Scott knew he was right, especially when it came to Stiles. Stiles was the one person that could easily help Lia get in control just like Derek had told him what happened in the police van on the way to go save him from Kate.

 

"I'm not so sure I have one anymore" Scott avoided eye contact with Theo. "Let me talk to them. Let me see what I can do, okay?" Theo got up to leave. "Theo, thank you" It was all going to the chimera's plans.

 

***

 

Back in the room, Lia still stood by Hayden's side. The boy's conditioned seemed to worsen as time went on. "It's not working, is it?" Lia asked Melissa who walked over from across the room and stood in front of Hayden's face. "She should be showing signs of improvement" Melissa held the boy's hand, trying to see if she could get him to say anything considering he had been silent since the previous night.

 

"Hayden..." The boy's forehead was coated with sweat as he looked pale. "Call Val..." While Hayden was managing to get these words out, Scott had entered the room and stopped abruptly when he realized Hayden was talking.

 

"My sister, Valerie..." Scott was putting his jacket on, it seemed like they hadn't noticed him. "She's a deputy" Lia added, Melissa gave her a quick 'thank you' look before directing her attention to her son.

 

"I think I know where she is. Theo just texted me about the high school. He said they're cops everywhere. Might be another Chimera" Lia averted her gaze so she wouldn't have to meet eye contact with Scott.

 

"My sister..." Hayden mumbled, getting Scott to look away from his beta to the dying chimera. "I don't wanna die without my sister" Lia bit her lip harshly in an attempt to control the tears welling in her eyes. Scott looked at the boy sadly, upset with himself that he had previously let his jealousy get in the way when there was an innocent, dying boy who was thrown into a mess that he didn't even fully understand.

 

"What are you gonna tell her?" Lia finally spoke to her Alpha. "If I have to, I'll tell her everything" Lia paused before nodding, she understood that Valerie had to know about the supernatural so she wouldn't be as confused as she sat by her dying brother's side. Scott smiled sadly at Lia before he turned and left the clinic. 

 

***

 

Melissa took a sample of Hayden's blood only to find gray and blotchy patches on the boy's skin. "It's on his neck too" Lia noticed. Melissa looked up to see exactly what Lia had seen.

 

"He's getting worse, isn't he?" Lia used the sleeve of her sweatshirt(one she had borrowed from Stiles a while back that he told her to keep) to wipe away of few lone tears that slid down her pale cheeks.

 

"Yeah. Which is why we're taking him to the hospital" Lia furrowed her eyebrows. "How's that gonna help?" She then flinched at Melissa's stern gaze pointed at her.

 

We're in an animal clinic and I need equipment designed for humans. I said that we're going to take him to the hospital. I didn't say we were going through the front door".

 

BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL:

 

Lia was grateful for Melissa's help. She snuck the three of them through the back entrance and got Hayden in a wheelchair with an IV in his arm and drip bag wheeling next to him.

 

They were currently in the elevator when Lia and Melissa were startled as Hayden groaned out in pain. Melissa's eyes traveled to the drip bag that was slowly being filled with a dark substance coming out of Hayden.

 

"What's happening?" Lia whispered to the nurse. "I'm not sure. But it's definitely not good" Lia's internal panic was put on pause when Hayden raised his left hand towards Lia, letting her know that he wanted to hold her hand. Lia did so, softly rubbing Hayden's hand in a circular motion.

 

"My sister..." Melissa knelt down to Hayden's level. "Scott's out looking for her right now. He's going to bring her here as soon as he can, all right?"


End file.
